


Your Desert Island, That's Where I Want To Be

by PapersWords



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desert Island, Face-Fucking, Fear, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Klinger is clueless but wants breakfast, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Sexual Orientation, Shipwrecks, Smut, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapersWords/pseuds/PapersWords
Summary: Marc Methot: “Which teammate would you least want to be stuck on a deserted island with?”Jamie Benn: “Tyler Seguin. I don’t think he’s much of the wilderness kind of guy. He’s more of a pretty boy… He would be useless.”We all wanted this. Here ya go.





	1. Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Desert island  
> Love is all around  
> Desert island  
> Where you can laugh aloud  
> Desert island  
> Everywhere's a beach  
> Your desert island  
> That's what I wanna be  
> -Magnetic Fields
> 
> POV is third person and focus shifts between Jamie and Tyler.

Jamie sighs and arranges himself on the deck chair, bones cracking and settling.

He aches all the time anymore. 28 years old and his movements in the morning or when he tries to relax make him sound like a 50 year old at least. He doesn’t regret playing hockey for a living by any means, he’s happy he’s achieved his dreams, though a Cup win would be nice. But injuries that mean his body will never really recover… eh. He could do without those.

He’s glad he went on this cruise. He needed it. Tyler decided to forgo a week in Cabo with his bros for the break and invited Jamie to go on this cruise. Which he had initially said no to. ‘Fucking no way', as a matter of fact. But Tyler hit him with the guilty puppy look. Sagging shoulders and sad downcast eyes.

“Okay, Jamie. I just thought it’d be nice. Just the two of us getting away a bit. One on one time. We haven’t done that much in a while. I figured it’d be a long shot, but I’d hoped you’d be up for it.”

Jamie had sighed, watching Tyler pick at a thread on the rip across the thigh in his dumb designer jeans.

“Fine, Seggy. Ill go.”

Tyler met his eyes, not lifting his head so he was looking at Jamie up through his eyelashes- something that always made

Jamie’s chest constrict- and Tyler’s honey brown eyes were just overflowing with hope.

“Really?”

Jamie sighed.

“Sure. It might be a good idea to get away and relax for a bit.”

“Yes! We’re gonna have so much fun, Bennie!”

So Tyler gave Spezza some cash and instructions for watching the boys (Gerry finally had gotten passed chewing everything up, at least) and they packed some bags and well, Jamie has to admit that after his fourth… whatever this cocktail Tyler had ordered him that wasn’t too sweet and terrible, and a full day so far of sun and doing nothing even related to working out or drills or punching anyone, he feels pretty good. Tyler even made sure whatever the bartender was making them was within their diet restrictions- even with how much harder Jamie had been on himself to keep himself in shape.

Jamie decided to give Tyler credit. This is good.

Even if he is still a pampered brat most of the time, Tyler has relaxing and treating oneself down in a way that Jamie usually doesn’t allow himself and right now, it is doing Jamie good.

Tyler was probably on to something all the times he chided Jamie for not giving himself a break. He probably did work himself too hard.

Speaking of, Tyler is currently doing a weird saunter over to where Jamie is lounging.

Jamie raises an eyebrow and one corner of his lips tick up.

Tyler laughs, warm and genuine, plopping into the seat next to Jamie and pats Jamie’s bare thigh where his shorts had slid up.

“Having fun?”

“I am. I’ll give you this one, Seggy. Thanks for inviting me.”

Even with the sunglasses, Jamie can still see how Tyler’s face softens at that.

“Of course,” he says softly and Jamie becomes acutely aware of the fact that Tyler’s hand is on his thigh still. “I’m really glad you’re here, Jam.”

He pats Jamie’s leg again and then leans back to enjoy the sun, his fingers still touching Jamie’s chair.

Jamie smiles kind of weakly and distracts himself with taking a sip of his drink.

Its been years. Years of thinking ‘maybe' with Tyler. But every time Jamie had thought things were leaning that way, Tyler was suddenly seeing some very… questionable girl who seemed to be just latching on to his name and money. They guys in Tyler’s life were either one of his bros or a one-off, so Jamie never really put much stock in that.

And Jamie had met Katie and it was good for two years, but then they stopped being able to spend as much time together, and it was unfair to both of them. They had a mutual and very civil breakup. Still keeping up with each other as friends. They still cared about each other, after all.

But even Katie had pointed out that even if they’d stuck it out, she’d never measure up to Tyler. Jamie had choked on his breath at that, having no idea she had even noticed his feelings toward his linemate. Two years and she had never said anything. Jesus.

She didn’t seem upset, at least.

Tyler rarely gave Jamie any reason to think that Jamie was anything but a good friend. Jamie had very little- aside from how tall and broad he was, and maybe tattoos- in common with Tyler’s male hookups. So Jamie kept to himself about his feelings.

It was fine.

But Spezza, who somehow knew everything, had helpfully pointed out that Tyler had kicked everyone to the curb since Jamie and Katie ended things.

Which was scary because it meant Jamie got to hope. Which was always dumb and dangerous.

Spezza suggested that it was Tyler maturing and feeling more settled. He was ready now for what would require him to be solid and monogamous, aka a relationship with Jamie.

“I think he’s wanted the same for a long time, but knew being with you would mean he needed to forget anyone else and he didn’t think he was ready yet. I think he’s ready now,” Spezza had said when they dropped the dogs off. “I’ll eat my entire gear if that’s not what’s happening.”

Jamie looks at Tyler just as he miscalculates his sip of his drink and spills a little down his bare chest, whines, looking at the liquid like it betrayed him, and wipes ineffectually at it.

God help him, Jamie wants Spezza to be right.

 

That night, Jamie is walking on the deck, looking out across the dark sky and the even darker water, buzzed and content.

He hears a giggling that is too familiar and turns, flip flop catching awkwardly and, before he fully registers Tyler running up to him, he falls on his ass.

“Shit! Sorry, Jameson, didn’t mean to scare you like that!”

Jamie’s head feels like its in a fish tank for a moment and he looks up.

When his eyes meet Tyler’s, his focus comes back and the worry on Tyler’s face is clear.

He smiles and takes the hand Tyler’s offering, starting to let Tyler haul him up but then there’s a scream from somewhere and the ship jerks, sending Tyler toppling onto him instead.

Jamie catches him and they look at each other for a minute, Jamie starting to say something, but getting caught up in how Tyler’s eyes go to his lips. He’s so close, in Jamie’s arms, basically on top of Jamie…

Another scream is heard and they both look in the direction of the screams. People are running towards them.

They scramble to their feet and the crowd starts rushing passed them.

Jamie panics when people get between them and he can’t see Tyler anymore.

He hears his name being called out and shoves to find Tyler’s hand, grabbing it in his own and pulling them back together.

There’s a cracking of wood and they look up to see a…mast? -Jamie doesn’t know anything about ships- wobbling and then tipping toward them.

“RUN!” he yells, dragging Tyler with him.

They get out of the way, but the impact of the mast smashing into the deck sends them sprawling.

He looks up, dazed a little, just in time to see Tyler go over the rail.

He more feels himself scream than anything. 

He climbs to his feet with a lot of effort and clings to the rail, seeing Tyler floating, apparently unconscious. 

Just before he’s about to throw himself in after, he stops and turns to the wall behind him where there are emergency raft kits and grabs one, before running back to the rail and jumping, vaguely noting the fires that have started on the deck.

Jesus, this water is fucking cold.

He is flooded with relief as soon as his fingers grip Tyler’s thin muscle shirt and wraps an arm around his waist before pulling the cord on the raft, letting it jerk them both harshly as it pops to unfold and inflate. He throws himself onto the edge, dragging Tyler in, which is hard as fuck, but somehow he manages to do it.

He props Tyler up, patting his face but getting no response.

Through his panic, Jamie remembers every movie he’s seen and checks Tyler’s pulse and nearly has an episode at the relief he feels wash over him when he can at least be sure Tyler’s not dead.

He’s breathing too, so that’s… That is good.

Jamie tries repeatedly to wake him with no luck and he suddenly realizes he can’t see out of his left eye.

Wiping at it, his hand comes back warm and wet.

Blood.

He feels dizzy and can’t stop how fast his vision is blurring and eventually goes dark.

Everything is silent aside from his heartbeat in his ears, steady and loud.

The first thing Jamie notices is the smell of salt water. The second thing is his head throbbing. The third is that he’s being jerked slightly.

His eyes crack open and he adjusts to the sun after a few moments to see Tyler bent over, dragging whatever Jamie is sitting on- feels like the cruise's pool floatie seats- across a weird surface. Hard, but forgiving.

He looks down to see sand.

_There’s no sand on this ship. What the fuck?_

His throat is dry as shit, probably got too drunk and passed out on a pool floatie seat.

_Dammit Segs,_ he thinks _. Let me pass out in the sun, I’m probably burnt like a lobster now._

He swallows and croaks, “Seggy, you’re gonna fuck up your back dragging me like that.”

Tyler immediately stops and bolts upright, staring wide eyed and mouth open at Jamie.

“Jame! Oh, thank fuck!”

He stumbles to Jamie and collapses against him, wrapping him up tightly and Jamie feels electric.

_I’m totally gonna go on cruises with Segs and get drunk and pass out on pool floatie seats more often if I get hugged like this…_

“God, I was so sure you were dead and I was going to be all alone and… I couldn’t handle either of those things, honestly.”

Jamie has no idea what Tyler’s talking about, but he’s cupping Jamie’s face and talking right at him, eyes meeting Jamie’s and…

Jamie’s so confused and tired. 

But he knows he loves this weird babbling moron sitting in front of him so close, cupping his cheeks.

He’s spinning and overwhelmed right now, so maybe he is still drunk.

That means he can blame the alcohol for this later, though.

So he surges forward and shuts Tyler’s babbling mouth with his clumsy kiss and, GOD. Why hasn’t he done this sooner?

Sadly, it doesn’t really last because he loses consciousness again, like slipping under a thick blanket.

 

When he wakes again, Jamie is laying, head propped on something soft. Tyler must’ve gotten someone to help get Jamie to a bed.

Probably smart.

Shit. He kissed Tyler earlier. Dammit, he’s gonna have to make something up.

He opens his eyes and sits up slowly, head pounding.

Wait. Why the fuck is he under a tree? Where is he?

He looks around and sees Tyler stomping toward him, dragging a box and a net-like thing.

He swallows the gravel in his throat and calls, “Tyler?!”

Tyler looks up and, fuck, he looks good. His hair is all messy and damp like after showering post practice. His ridiculous muscles are straining to pull both the net and box.

He drops both and rushes to Jamie, kneeling beside him.

“Jamie, are you okay?”

Jamie nods and says, “I’m fine… where are we?”

Tyler looks around and says, “I- I’m not sure… we floated around all night and most of the morning, my watch somehow still works. Says its noon. We’ve been here for a few hours. I was scared you were never gonna wake up. I dragged you up here from the water and have been trying to drag anything that washes up here. The raft kit had food and water and a first aid kit, I bandaged your head, but it didn’t look like too bad of an injury-“

As Tyler talks, it comes back to Jamie. Their ship. Crashing, Tyler falling over the edge.

“You went over the edge and I thought that was the last moment I’d ever see you,” Jamie interrupts, staring Tyler in the eyes, brows dipping and teeth digging into his lip.

Tyler stops and looks at him. 

They stare at each other for a second before Tyler’s face softens.

Jamie leans forward slowly but without hesitation and presses his mouth to Tyler’s.

Tyler makes a soft noise and Jamie cups his face with both hands, one sliding back, tangling in Tyler’s hair as he deepens the kiss. Tyler cups Jamie’s hand on his jaw with one hand, the other fists into the front of Jamie’s shirt as he leans closer, kissing Jamie just as intensely.

Jamie doesn’t even care that their ship crashed.

They finally part and Tyler is basically in Jamie’s lap, arms snaked around Jamie’s neck as his forehead rests againsts Jamie’s.

“I’d have been so pissed if I’d never gotten to do that,” Jamie chuckles softly.

“So glad I didn’t die,” Tyler smiles. He sits back a little to meet Jamie’s eyes before dropping them. “when you woke up earlier and kissed me, I thought you were just delirious…”

Jamie slips his fingers under Tyler’s chin, tipping his head up and says, “I mean, very much so, but I’ve also wanted to do that for years. Since you came to Dallas, at least.”

Tyler gasps a little, then his expression turns angry.

Before Jamie can say anything, Tyler punches his chest.

“You dick, I’ve been in love with you forever! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“You… You always had someone else around,” Jamie mumbles.

Tyler slumps, looking guilty.

“All the guys always… well… really no similarities there for me to think I would even catch your attention like that.”

Tyler’s head snaps up and he says, “really? So the fact that I always slept with dudes built like you, always had brown eyes and dark hair, that just blew right over your head?”

Jamie gapes for a second before saying, “why didn’t any of them last?”

“Because they were very poor stand-ins for you. They-… They weren’t you, Jame…” Tyler’s hand threads through Jamie’s hair, fingernails scrapping across his scalp gently. Jamie’s shoulders drop as the tension leaves him and he lets his eyes slip shut.

“Anyway, I always had someone around to distract me from the fact you were straight and therefore probably not interested,” Tyler mumbles. “Which, apparently, neither of those things are true.”

“I… I always thought I was straight, but… you… I don’t know.”

“So you’re just gay for me?” Tyler is smiling, Jamie can hear it, and so he smiles too.

“I guess. I’ve never been into any other guys.”  
Tyler is probably looking real smug, but

Jamie doesn’t even feel the need to knock his ego. Jamie wants Tyler to know how special and important he is.

“What about Katie, though?” Tyler is suddenly very quiet. “Were you really in love with her or…?”

“Biding my time?” Jamie finishes Tyler’s question, finally opening his eyes to meet Tyler’s. “I don’t know. I think I was in love, but even after we broke up, she said she knew she wasn’t going to have me like you.”

“Wait, WHAT?! Katie knew?! You told your girlfriend of two years that you’re in love with your male friend?! What the fuck, Jamie?!”

“I didn’t tell her, Segs, she’s not stupid. She figured it out. She was the only other person aside from you and Jordie who I ever spent that much time with. I didn’t even know she knew until she said that after we split up.”

Tyler stays quiet for a minute before saying, “you guys didn’t break up because of me, did you?”

“We barely got to see each other anymore, Segs. That’s why,” Jamie suddenly feels irritated and says, “besides, you didn’t even like her, why do you care?”

Tyler looks wounded for a second before saying, “I do care! Because you really liked her and I know she made you happy! Which, spoiler alert! That might be why I wasn’t crazy about her. I tried, Jamie. I did. I wanted to like her, but she didn’t seem very crazy about me, and I was so jealous of her.”

“She liked you.”

Tyler scoffs.

“Maybe she got you to believe that, but if you weren’t paying attention, she looked at me like she just scraped me off her shoe. She acted nice, but I just… never got the feeling that was real. She fake liked me, which, originally made me think she was fake, and I got very suspicious of her and thought she was taking advantage of you and you’re just so sweet and a hopeless romantic that you wouldn’t see it until she hurt you. So I hated that. But then I realized she really was good to you and for you and… and… I thought for sure I was going to have to watch you marry her….”

Tyler trails off in a broken voice and Jamie can’t be mad anymore.

“I think she was trying to like me for your sake as much as I was trying to like her for your sake. But we both had our reasons not to. Mine were selfish and hers… I think she saw me the way everyone outside sees me. This idiot party boy douche who’s an immature bad influence on you. And she started making a point of you two doing things with other people and I wasn’t invited. And… she had friends she wanted you to meet and you had no time for me if it wasn’t hockey… ”

Tyler has to stop talking soon. Jamie’s heart is breaking at what he’s saying and Tyler’s eyes are a little glossy and… Jamie can’t even argue because Tyler’s not saying anything that isn’t exactly true.

Jamie realizes with a sniff that his eyes are wet too.

Tyler sniffs and straightens himself.

“But what was I supposed to say? I couldn’t tell you to spend more time with me instead of your gorgeous girlfriend. Bro code is pretty straightforward about that one. And at least I could be your bro. At least during the season. That had to just be good enough for me. And I tried my hardest to just be cool with that. Man, I was really good at pretending it was fine, Jamie. Nobody saw anything wrong with me… not even you…”

Jamie makes a noise and coughs before wrapping Tyler up tight, probably too tight.  
It was true. Jamie’d had really no clue that Tyler had to feel all of that.

Tyler had been broken because of Jamie and he had been completely unaware. Thinking he had been doing himself a favor, getting over Tyler when he didn’t even have to be.

Tyler whimpers and clings to Jamie.

Jamie cradles the back of his head, kissing his temple.

“I’m so sorry, Ty…” he whispers shakily. “I didn’t know. And I-… I’m so sorry I didn’t know. I just… thought you didn’t want me back.”

Tyler suddenly wrenches out if Jamie’s hold and stands jerkily.

“That’s because you’re clueless! And blind!” 

Jamie stares in surprise at Tyler as he stands, trembling and yelling.

“And then! Then, you have the fucking audacity to fucking kiss me! While you’re all delirious and I think you’re dying and I would have never even gotten to tell you how much I love you and how bad I hurt about it all this time! And I am so angry at you for scaring me, making me think you’re dying!”

Jamie tries to interject about how scared he was when Tyler went over the edge of the ship, but Tyler’s not done yelling at him, apparently.

Jamie isn’t even sure why Tyler’s yelling at him.

“You still might! I have no idea if you’re even okay! This could all be your like, deathbed confession or whatever bullshit. And I’m spending the last moments of your life furious at you because of the last like, five years. Because I thought you were straight. And I had to pretend I didn’t have any ridiculously huge crush on you because I thought you’d be weird and freaked out and you’re my captain and my friend and I fuckin need you in my life. But you might die, so… And… And what’s even worse is if you die here, with us stuck-“ Tyler looks around. “Wherever the fuck we are! If you die here, then I have to manage without you and somehow get rescued and go back home without you and, Jamie…. Jamie. I can’t. Ill just quit. I can’t. If you die… I might as well die here too. Because I can’t. And I probably will! Because I-“ Tyler laughs a little hysterically and Jamie realizes he’s crying and shaking really hard. “I’m a pretty boy, useless on a deserted island, right?”

It takes Jamie a second to realize that Tyler is referring to a recent thing Jamie said.

Jamie wants to ask why Tyler’s mad at him, if he’s mad Jamie said that- because that was a joke, for gods sake- or if he is mad at the irony. Why is he so mad at Jamie if he thinks Jamie is going to die? Does he really think Jamie might die? Jamie feels fine. Though, with Tyler’s ranting, he kind of feels like he’s been hit over the head. Jesus, they might not even be on an island. And even if-

It hits Jamie that Tyler is probably in shock and scared and getting hysterical isn’t going to help him.

Jamie slowly stands and cautiously moves toward Tyler, as Tyler is still shouting (Jamie doesn’t even know what about at this point).

As soon as Jamie gets a hand on Tyler’s arm, he jumps like a startled deer, clamping his mouth shut. He hadn’t even noticed Jamie moving toward him, which is evident as he looks between Jamie and where Jamie was sitting a moment ago.

Tyler yanks his arm away and says, “What are you doing? Touching me. I’m mad at you. Get out of here with that shit.” He sounds kind of confused, like he’s drunk or something.

“Tyler, why are you mad, though?”

Tyler looks at Jamie, opening and closing his mouth until it turns into a straight line of a confused frown.

“You’ve just been shouting at me for like, 5 full minutes hysterically. I-I think you’re in shock, Tyler. Sit down, please. And breathe. Lets get you water. How long have you been awake alone and dragging shit? You’re probably a little out of your mind with fear and exhaustion.”

Tyler starts to protest but Jamie already has both hands on his shoulders and is turning him toward where Jamie was just sitting, so he nods and goes to the ground easily.

Jamie sits beside him and Tyler flops over to lay his head in Jamie’s lap.

Jamie smiles as Tyler exhales heavily and shaky, running his fingers through Tyler’s hair.

After a few moments, Jamie speaks softly.

“I’m sorry, Ty. For being blind and hurting you. I’m sorry I scared you, too.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“And I’m sorry I told Marc that you’re a pretty boy who’d be useless on a deserted island. It was a joke.”

Tyler huffs a laugh and says, “I know that. Ironic, though, huh? Hell, it might be true, I don’t even know if any of the shit I hauled up is going to be useful.”

Jamie chuckles, but notices how exhausted Tyler sounds.

“Tyler?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not going to die, by the way.”

Tyler huffs.

“You better not,” he says sleepily, and Jamie looks down to see his eyes closed as he’s snuggled against Jamie’s thigh. “I’ll have to quit.”

“Quit what, baby?”

He feels Tyler warm at the endearment.

“Hockey.”

“What? Why?”

“I couldn’t do it without you anymore.”

“That’s ridiculous. You won a cup without me.”

“That was before I played with you. I couldn’t do that without you now.”

“But you could still play.”

“No. Not if you died. If I died right now, could you go back to Dally and play without me?”

There’s a moment where Jamie’s thinking about that, but Tyler cuts it short.

“No, you could. But I couldn’t. You worked too hard. Not that I didn’t, don’t worry, I don’t need a captain pep talk, I don’t doubt that I earned my accomplishments. But I got more stuff handed to me. You worked way harder. Everyone accepted me as a hockey player right away, people made you prove yourself. You had people doubt you- stupidly, I might add. I’ve always admired that about you. It makes you such a good captain and an even better person, Jam. You earned it where other people might have been very easily given the C. You proved you deserved it. I kind of rely on you. I couldn’t go back and play without you now. Not without my captain. My Jamie.”

Jamie feels struck dumb by Tyler’s words.

It takes him a minute to respond, but when he starts to, Tyler snores softly.

Jamie smiles and shuffles around, careful not to wake Tyler as he gets laid out, Tyler’s head on his chest tucked under his chin.

 

They doze for a few hours, and when Jamie wakes up, he realizes they need to set up some kind of signal immediately.

If anyone has started looking for them yet, they’ve got to give them something to find.

“Signal? Jamie, we don’t have a search light with a metal plate shaped like a bat.”

Jamie sighs at Tyler as he eats a ration bar.

“No, Robin, we need a fire or spell out SOS in debris or something.”

“K,” Tyler grins and says, “and when we get rescued and get back home, we’re buying some crotchless and assless Batman and Robin costumes and role-playing that.”

Jamie blushes furiously and drops the stone he’d found to bust open the case Tyler had dragged up. Almost on his foot.

Maybe the case has flares.

So he can shoot his face with one.

 

Jamie manages to get Tyler to stop having a heart attack about him climbing up a tree, and once Jamie gets up the tree, he has a great view.

And…

Water in all directions.

Fuck.

He carefully comes back down and Tyler clings to him the moment he’s back, like Jamie being afraid of heights wasn’t scary enough for himself.

“So yeah. Island. And small enough that I can easily see all sides to it from the top of the tree. Which means we’re not gonna be easy to find.”

Tyler panics a little, but Jamie reassures him as best as he can and kisses him gently on the forehead to calm him down the rest of the way.

 

They get a fire going- turns out Tyler has no idea how to start a fire, but Jamie finds some matches that are somehow dry and Tyler knows how to light those so he lets Tyler do that while he drags bits of the broken case and stones and stuff around to spell out SOS.

Unfortunately, the case has no flares or food, but it has two jugs of water, some huge blankets that are kind of like sleeping bag material (waterproof on one side, soft on the other), a few bundles of magazines (“Oh, good, we can read at least,” Tyler drags. Jamie throws one at Tyler and says, “We can use them to burn, dummy.” Tyler looks hurt and throws it at the fire’s edge, where they piled sticks and such earlier), and a stack of plastic cups. Everything has some resort logo on it so he assumes its promotional junk.

Tyler corrects Jamie, saying the weird blankets are ‘camping duvets’. For your RV.

Jamie blinks at him and eventually just shakes his head.

“Fuck off, I camp.”

Jamie quirks his eyebrow at Tyler.

“In an RV.”

“Yeah?”

“With electricity and air conditioning and plumbing…” he stops, knowing Tyler… “And phones and tv, WiFi, probably-“

“I’m sorry, I don’t like living like a wild animal.”

“Oh my god. That is not camping, Segs!”

Tyler huffs.

Jamie smirks, knowing he’s right.

He tosses the net to Tyler, who yelps.

“Untangle that, princess.”

 

Later, Jamie is hunched over the shallow water, having laid out the net pretty sufficiently and has each finger looped through a part of it to quickly yank it shut at just a jerk if his hands once a fish swims into it.

This is something he can definitely do. Fishing. He’s from an island. He grew up doing this crap with his dad and brother and uncles. He’s learned fishing with a rod, net, and spear, even (some of his family are super backwoods, wilderness nuts). But he has no rod or spear, so here goes.

He’s got two fish floating above the net, a third about to enter the zone, a big one, and he is so still and silent. So ready. He’s so good at this. Patience, quiet, stillness. These three will easily be a good dinner for he and Tyler.

Something hard hits his ass and he squawks, jerking and all three fish flee.

God. Dammit.

He stands and turns, glaring at a giggling Tyler, who is sitting on the dry land, right passed the water line.

God, he wants to grab Tyler’s ankle and yank him into the water and thrash him.

“What the fuck, Tyler?”

“What? I couldn’t help it. That’s a really good ass-“

“You just fucked us out of a decent dinner. I worked really hard. How are we supposed to not starve if I catch nothing because you’re scaring everything off?”

“Oh, come on, this wasn’t going to work. You’ve been standing there for an hour and nothing has happened. This is a waste of time. We’ve got tons of rations.”

Jamie fumes and stomps to him, throwing the net down.

“Let me explain something: those rations? They’re suggested for two days, one meal each day. We’ve eaten 1/4th of it already. Or, you have. I haven’t eaten yet. And we’re hockey players, we eat way bigger portions. Would you like hot food, Segs? Cooked? Because I grew up camping- real camping- and fishing. I’ve caught fish the exact way I was just doing and cut them and cooked them and ate them since I was a kid. I know what I’m doing. It takes time and patience, which I know you don’t have, but I’m trying to feed both of us. I had almost three fish in the net when you scared them off. I could have stopped at two and ate good myself. But that third one was bigger and we could’ve evenly split all three into a decent portion each, maybe we’d have time before its dark to hunt around for nuts or some edible vegetation. But now I get to start over. So why don’t you go do something helpful? Like, I don’t even know, can you find some bigger branches or something, so after I catch and make us dinner, I can build us a shelter in case it rains or something?”

Jamie is out of breath a little as he picks the net back up and stomps back into the water to carefully re-lay his trap.

He’s so mad that he’s shaking as he resets it and barely registers Tyler slowly moving away.

Tyler slowly trudges back up to their camp and sits for a while.

He was really not trying to upset Jamie. He just- he can finally maybe have Jamie like he always wanted and… Jamie hasn’t really paid him that kind of attention since they talked really.

Jamie’s affection has always been something Tyler sought after and had to work hard to get sometimes, and he craves it like plants crave sunlight.

And now, Jamie knows the reality of it, knows Tyler wants it as so much more- not just as his captain, or even just as his bro- yet it still feels like he’s craving something unattainable, even though Jamie said he wants Tyler too.

Jamie said he had been aching the same way Tyler had, but Tyler is back to feeling like this is one-sided all over again...

He chews his lip against the sting of Jamie’s words. He’s sure Jamie doesn’t really think he’s useless. He was just mad, and yeah, okay, fair. Tyler should have reconsidered doing that before he did. And when Jamie gets mad, he lets you know, but he never holds negativity towards someone in his heart for too long before making up with them. He still loves Tyler. He didn’t mean to lash out, Tyler knows their will be an apology from both of them and some cuddling about it later. Maybe Jamie will let Tyler do something nice like give him a backrub to make up to him later. They’ll figure it out and be okay later.

But for now it still hurts.

 

Its two hours before Jamie comes back to their little camp, seeing the fire almost out.

“Dammit, Tyler. Couldn’t even keep the fire going? Seriously?”

He sets the net of fish down on a piece of crate, five pretty good sized ones, which he’s pretty proud of, even though his lower back kills from the way he was stood bending over the water so long.

Once he gets the fire going good again, he looks around, not seeing Tyler anywhere.

Weird.

He pulls the knife out of the ration kit and sees there’s a stack of basically logs, which is nice, and a piece of dried drift wood that’s bowl-shaped and filled with different nuts and berries. Hopefully none are poisonous. It’s a lot of food.

There’s also some fruits and leafy greens. All edible.

Jamie quirks an eyebrow. So at least Tyler did do something helpful.

Jamie suddenly remembers how he yelled at Tyler.

He stops cutting the fish and sags guiltily.

Tyler didn’t mean to be antsy. He wanted Jamie’s attention, which is fair since Jamie had left him for over an hour with nothing to do and with the knowledge of a newly discovered relationship that they’d both been wanting for a long time.

He can put himself in Tyler’s shoes.

And what he said when he snapped at him… it was true, but… pretty harsh.

He basically made it sound like he’d be fine without Tyler here. If he got stranded alone it’d be easier. Like Tyler’s totally useless.

It wasn’t Jamie’s fault that his little joke turned out to be pretty true, but he still didn’t need to yell that in Tyler’s face.

Shit.

He looks around and stuffs the fish into the empty case from the raft, hoping that if there are animals around, that will deter them from stealing dinner.

He lights a stick on fire and feels very caveman as he uses it to see as the sun disappears and he searches around for Tyler.

Jamie calls for him a few times and hears nothing.

Shit, what if Tyler was trying to do something dangerous on his own to prove to Jamie he isn’t useless and now he’s hurt or… or worse?

Jamie feels dread attack his senses and he becomes a little more frantic.

He’s been calling out and roaming around for 20 minutes before a hand grabs his wrist, at a weird angle.

Jamie looks up and sees Tyler hanging upside down in a tree, stick in his teeth.

The stick is flat and solid, but it has a pointed stone tied to one end with leaves and vines and…

“Did you make a sort of tomahawk?”

Tyler grins and takes it out of his mouth.

“Yeah. It works too.”

“On what? Why are you in a tree? Why are you upside down?”

“There’s these little wild pig things running around! This seemed like a good way to catch them. Just wait for them to come by and- bonk!”

Jamie closes his eyes.

“There’s no fucking way-“

“Yeah? Say whatever you want, grouchy pants. It already fuckin worked,” Tyler says, reaching up to grab an armful of unconscious tiny pig from the tree branches, handing it down to Jamie. He then produces another.

“Now who’s impatient and terrible at stuff?”  
Tyler jumps down and dusts off, reaching up to grab a makeshift sack he had made from thin malleable bark and a rag they’d found in the net.

“I found these too.”

He opens it to show off some glass bottles with a dark fluid in them.

“Fuck you. No way is there rum.”

“I don’t know for sure yet, but lets hope. Liven shit up,” Tyler laughs and starts carrying the pigs back to camp.

He yells over his shoulder, “oh, these dudes are just unconscious, you gotta kill em, because I can’t. Their eyes remind me too much of puppies.”

Jamie tips his head up and blinks at the sky over and over.

He might scream.

They get back to camp and he shows Tyler how to cut up the fish and decides to trap the pigs in the net for now.

“Keep them til tomorrow, kill them then so they don’t, like, rot. Cook them then,” Jamie explains. “The fish are already dead so they won’t last, gotta eat them first.”

“Well and fish for dinner, bacon for breakfast. Just makes more sense. Plus, captain’s kill first… I get it. You worked extra hard for these fish because I screwed up, you deserve the immediate pay off,” Tyler says, back still to Jamie as he ties the net up.

A pang of guilt surges through Jamie’s chest, even though he can hear the joke in Tyler’s tone.

It doesn’t feel funny.

He chews his lip and stares at the ground.

Tyler turns to look at him.

“Oh, come on. Are you seriously still mad at me, Jamie? I’m sorry. I tried to make up for it, I- Fuck. Okay. I guess you’re still mad. That’s fair, I did fuck up,” Tyler turns back to the fish, but his voice betrays how upset he is.

Jamie stands, walks up behind him and kneels, wrapping himself around Tyler, hands taking his away from the fish, and pressing his face into the crook of Tyler’s neck.

Tyler shudders and sighs.

“I am not mad. And I am so fucking sorry for yelling at you like that. I didn’t mean to make you feel useless. You aren’t. Do you know how crazy I’d be going if you hadn’t washed up here with me? Tyler… when I came back up here and you weren’t here I got so scared. Not because I don’t think you can take care of yourself, but because I thought I’d driven you to do something dangerous to prove you could help.”

“I mean, kind of.”

“You caught a wild animal. Two. And found fruit and nuts.”

“And rum maybe,” Tyler adds. “Oh, and dragged all this heavy shit back so you can build shelter. Just like you asked.”

Jamie kisses his neck.

“We. I think we should do everything together, even if separating will cover more ground. I didn’t like not knowing where you were. It was scary,” Jamie mumbles, tightening his grip around Tyler.

“That’s really cute and sweet, but… no. You can build a shelter, I am so cool to let you handle that,” Tyler starts giggling.

“My back hurts though, bending over fish for hours hurts.”

“I dragged it back here! Shit's heavy. And I rooted around for food and hung in a tree to hit piggies. AND found rum maybe. I did more today, I win.”

Jamie rolls his eyes and says, “true.”

Tyler did do way more for them than he did today. He has to admit, Tyler may be winging it, but he’s not doing bad and he’s definitely not useless.

He kisses the back of Tyler’s neck and Tyler’s hands go back to cutting the fish.

“This is so disgusting by the way,” Tyler says. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to eat fish when we get back. At least not for a while.”

“Here,” Jamie takes the knife and cuts at a different angle. “this will make it go a little faster.”

“This is the most disgusting rendition of that scene from Ghost ever.”

Jamie laughs so hard he snorts a little and Tyler’s turned a little in his arms, grinning at him and Jamie’s so gone on him. He’s hopeless right now.

He kisses Tyler and its clear from the noise he receives he’s a little more intense than Tyler expected.

“I love you, you total weirdo,” Jamie mumbles against Tyler’s lips.

 

They get dinner made and eat, drinking a little of what is actually rum, then they work together to build a shelter, deciding that it is more structurally sound to build two walls with a few cross supports on the back of their rectangle, cover the top and back with one blanket, trapping it between logs, have a blanket on the ground, waterproof side down, and then the other two blankets they could use as a pillow (folded) and blanket. It wasn’t much, but only a few inches short and that was okay because they could deal with their feet sticking out.

“No, it’s a really good shelter,” Jamie says. “I wish we could take a picture to show off to the guys when we get back. Like, lets see you make this with no tools. We’re impressive,” he grins at Tyler hugging him to his side as they look at their little camp.

“And I made and used a tomahawk today.”

“The Blackhawks guys will be so impressed by that,” Jamie giggles and Tyler starts laughing really hard a second later when he realizes that the alterate logo for the ‘Hawks is a C with two tomahawks across it.

It feels nice to be this happy right now.

Tyler turns in Jamie’s hold and Jamie looks at him to see Tyler looking at him with a big, soft smile.

Jamie leans in to press a kiss to his lips and Tyler expects to be dragged in close, but instead Jamie moves himself to be centered in front of Tyler, leaning in to kiss him deeply, hands cupping Tyler’s jaw, definitely cute and careful and gentle, but Tyler would much rather been pressed very close and held tight.

He wraps his arms around Jamie’s middle, tugging himself close, hands snaking up to the middle of his broad back and Jamie makes a low noise, tugging Tyler close by wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He kisses deeper, tipping Tyler’s head back as he steps close, drawing himself up taller so Tyler can feel the muscles in his back moving and it feels like he’s surrounding Tyler and on top of him all at once, even though they’re standing.

But Tyler’s knees go weak at the feeling of Jamie being dominant and taking what he wants from Tyler and… Tyler’s imagined this a lot. Like… A LOT. And he really wants to get horizontal with Jamie.

He whimpers and Jamie steps back a little, lessening the pressure. Which is sweet that he wants to give Tyler space or time and not be so much so fast, but Tyler wants the opposite. Kissing like this doesn’t feel too fast, after all this time, it feels too slow, like going in reverse or something.

“Jamie, no,” Tyler murmurs against Jamie’s lips and Jamie pulls away to look at him.

Tyler opens his eyes to see the question in Jamie’s face, an uncertainty.

“No?” he practically whispers.

“I mean, no, don’t ease up.”

“Oh,” Jamie huffs a laugh and looks awkward and kind of dopey and damn.

Tyler’s so in love with him.

He steps in close again, hands on either side of Jamie’s face, pulling him back into a kiss, searing and delicious.

 

 


	2. Heat On The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POOOOOORRRRRN.

Jamie gets hands low on Tyler’s back and crushes him close, making Tyler moan softly and, yeah, his dick is getting interested.

Jamie’s head spins a little at how good Tyler feels in his arms, like, he knew he’d feel this good, but at the same time, he had no idea.

He has no idea what to do from here, either.

He’s never been with a guy before. But its Tyler, so he thinks he can do this. Maybe. Its just, the opposite end of things, he thinks about what he likes girls doing to him and he can do that, right? Except, then what girls like him to do… that’s pretty different.

He thinks for a second and slips one hand lower, squeezing Tyler’s ass, and gets a moan. He starts trying to slide one hand into the back of Tyler’s jeans but can’t get more than a few fingers before he’s trapped.

The waistband is too tight.

Tyler gets ahead of him and undoes his button and fly so Jamie has access and he slips his hand down over the soft material of his boxer briefs, cupping a cheek and squeezing experimentally, drawing Tyler up and closer into the kiss, getting a long moan in response.

That… that makes his dick twitch and he bites Tyler’s lower lip.

Tyler gets his hands under Jamie’s shirt and starts tugging it up. They break the kiss to get it off and Jamie goes for Tyler’s so they can both out of the way now and not have to stop kissing again.

Tyler’s chuckling and Jamie stops, looking at him.

His lips are swollen and his hair is fucked up.

“I fucking knew you would be a biter.”

Jamie blushes, mostly at the fact that Tyler had imagined it so in detail.

Well there’s some things Jamie’s imagination got carried away with that he wants to try out.

Jamie tugs Tyler’s shirt off and pushes back against him, rutting his thigh up against the obvious bulge in Tyler’s pants.

“Knew you’d be easy for me,” he growls in Tyler’s ear before sucking it into his teeth as

Tyler’s moans turn into wails.

He runs his hands over Tyler’s torso, sucking and kissing and biting down his long neck, all the way to one shoulder, then back across his collarbone to the other shoulder and back up the other side of his neck to that ear, sucking on it too, tugging it with his teeth, the whole time, pushing the handfuls of Tyler’s ass that he has cupped in his palms to roll Tyler’s hips against him, thrusting Tyler’s dick against his thigh.

Its all Tyler can do to hang on, gripping Jamie’s strong upper arms as he tips his head back and moans. He loves his neck and ears being kissed or bit, he loves his ass getting squeezed, and loves being told what to do, or moved and controlled, and the fact that Jamie, of all people, is doing this all to him is ecstasy.

He tugs Jamie’s face up to his and meets his eyes, and fuck, they’re so dark and sexy and Jamie’s hair is a mess. It almost stops him in his tracks seeing the cut in Jamie’s forehead, but Jamie promised he felt fine when they took the dressing off earlier.

“Tyler,” Jamie says and his voice is all rough and low and Tyler feels his cock twitch at the sound.

“Y-Yeah?”

Jamie’s mouth comes back to his, and in between kisses, he asks, “What do you want, baby?”

“Everything,” Tyler answers immediately and

Jamie groans, forehead dropping to Tyler’s jaw as he pants.

“I don’t really know-… I need you to show me stuff. I’ve never… been with a guy before. There’s some shit I can guess, but I want to do it right. I can, like… I can figure out how to blow you, probably, I’d like that, but…”

Tyler groans and his hips stutter at the thought of Jamie blowing him, especially hearing him say he wants to try.

“That’s a great place to start,” he croaks out and knows Jamie didn’t miss the hitch in his voice.

Jamie smiles against his skin and Tyler pets his hair.

“Don’t be nervous or feel embarrassed about anything, Jamie, its me and I love you and will help you and you’ve got me going so good already, I can’t imagine you doing anything to fuck up enough to ruin this. There’s no way you will, baby. I want you, that’s all I’m asking for so… whatever you want to try, we’ll go at your pace, okay?” Tyler says very seriously, remembering how nervous he was his first time with a guy and also that Jamie is a million times more nervous all the time and he’s so eager to please people he cares about.

He probably thinks he’s going to be terrible and not enough for Tyler but like, Jamie could just keep doing what he was and Tyler would still come so hard, honestly.

He holds Jamie’s face, meeting his eyes and says, “its you. I’ll love it.”

Jamie smiles through his nerves and Tyler kisses him before dragging him to their little shelter.

Jamie stops him and says, “Tyler, we’re probably never gonna get to do this out in the open with no worry about being caught ever again… plus, its kind of cramped in there…”

Tyler’s grin feels dangerous and he leers at Jamie.

“I’ve always liked to fuck under the stars, too.”

Jamie huffs a nervous laugh and blushes, turning a little to not meet Tyler’s eyes.

Tyler draws him in again and says, “lets grab the blankets then and go a bit down towards the water.”

“Where anyone who might be rescuing us will see us immediately?”

“Won’t miss us, then, huh?” Tyler grins, smacking Jamie’s ass. “How could they miss that big, gorgeous ass in the air, huh?” he waggles his eyebrows as he ducks into the shelter to grab blankets as Jamie stands blushing and staring up at the sky.

Tyler grabs the blankets and Jamie’s hand, dragging them down to the beach.

The moonlight is actually really romantic and they get the blankets all spread out and lay out on them, kissing gently before heating back up.

Tyler gets Jamie on his back and climbs onto him to straddle him and roll his hips down against Jamie.

He kisses and sucks all down Jamie’s neck and chest, undoing his pants and Jamie cards his fingers through Tyler’s hair.

Jamie whines and Tyler looks up, keeping his lips still.

Jamie’s eyes are shut tight and his lip is in his teeth. He’s shaking.

Tyler panics a little. Maybe he rushed this and freaked Jamie out. If Tyler is really the only guy he’s felt like this about, that doesn’t necessarily mean Jamie is ready to fuck a dude. Or be fucked by one or have one suck his dick or to put a dick in his mouth…

But then Jamie’s eyes open and he smiles, saying, “ticklish.”

Tyler laughs and sits up a little, clearing his throat.

“Jamie, I just… I want to be sure you’re okay. We don’t have to do anything… penetration-wise. Like, nothing has to get put inside of anywhere, we could just like, jerk off together. I don’t want to rush you.”

Jamie barks a laugh and says, “Its- no, Tyler… I want this. I am on board with the idea of doing things ‘penetration-wise’,” he giggles and its so cute and squeaky, Tyler just smiles stupidly at him.

After a moment, Tyler rubs his sides and says, “You’re sure?”

Jamie meets his eyes and nods, looking a little bashful before saying, “I’ve looked at stuff… when I thought about you.”

And, oh. That’s news to Tyler. And sweet. And really hot.

“Like what?”

Jamie squirms, obviously uncomfortable having to be on the spot and tell Tyler what porn he’s looked at while fantasizing about Tyler.

This is like Christmas for Tyler.

“Like, I’ve watched gay blowjobs… and um, a guy eating another guy out…”

Tyler bites his lip and his eyes flutter shut.

Jamie looks at him curiously.

“I fucking love getting my ass eaten,” he says and Jamie makes a strange face so he adds, “Its an acquired thing, you’ll get there, but I’m not going to expect it right away. Ill do it to you, though, show you how good it is?”

Jamie makes a face and Tyler knows where this is going. He’s just counting how many hours its been since the last time he pooped.

“Isn’t that kind of…”

“Gross? Oh, baby, we’ll get you nice and clean before I do, trust me.”

“Okay…” Jamie still sounds unconvinced and Tyler marvels at the fact that Jamie can ever sound younger than him.

“What else did you watch and imagine me?” Tyler grins, leaning forward, propping his elbow on Jamie’s chest to cup his jaw as he looks at Jamie.

Jamie rolls his eyes and says, “You’re loving this.”

“Very much, yes.”

“I watched guys fucking.”

“Oh, come on, that’s boring. What positions? What did you like?”

“Uh, um, one was a guy… bending the other guy o-over the back of a couch… and a-another was, uh, a guy sitting on another guy’s lap, um, riding him-“

“Facing him or not?”

“Facing away. The other guy w-was holding his hip and r-reaching around to- to stroke him. His chest and stomach and to… to jerk him off.”

Tyler is a little struck by how shy Jamie is talking about this.

“Did you like both of those?”

Jamie nods quickly and shakily.

“Does it upset you or bother you that you like seeing that?”

Jamie’s eyes meet his.

“Were you ashamed or disgusted that you liked those?”

“No,” Jamie says quietly, but with certainty.

“Good. Did-”

“I’m not homophobic, Tyler.”

“It’s different when you find out about yourself. It’s scarier. Especially when you’re older and have never been into it before.”

“Okay. You know, it was hot to watch, anyway, but when I started imagining you…” Jamie breathes shakily, resting his hands on Tyler’s hips.

Tyler smiles and leans down to kiss Jamie intensely.

“Which guy did you imagine as you and which did you imagine as me?”

Jamie trembles under him and him whimpers as Tyler slips a hand down into his open pants, palming him through his underwear.

“Did you want me in you or you in me? Bent under you or riding you? Or you bent over for me and riding me while I stroked you?”

Jamie sobs out a moan when Tyler nips at his lips and runs his fingers behind Jamie’s balls, scratching across the fabric.

“Which one, baby?”

He rolls the waistband down enough to let Jamie’s tip peek out and runs the tip of his index finger around the slit. Jamie moans so loud its kind of ridiculous since Tyler is barely touching him yet.

He dips his head down to Jamie’s ear and says, “do you want to top or bottom, Jamie?”

His finger and thumb massage the head of Jamie’s cock and he licks the shell of Jamie’s ear.

“Want to slide your cock in and out of my slick warmth, feeling me all around you or push down onto mine, splitting open on my cock, filling you up?”

“Fuck!” Jamie gasps out. Tyler pulls back to look at him and he growls, hauling Tyler into a bruising kiss.

He yanks Tyler’s pants down and Tyler helps get them off and they roll over, Jamie pressing Tyler down into the ground like he’s dreamed about, and they get Jamie out of his too.

Jamie gets Tyler’s hands up above his head, pining them down with one hand wrapped around Tyler’s wrists.

He grabs Tyler’s jaw in his other hand roughly, and he looks down into Tyler’s eyes, looking so fierce and hungry.

“I fucking wanted to be both, Ty. I wanted to ride your cock and bend you over and fuck you. And I’m so frustrated because you’ve been running your filthy fuckin mouth and making them both sound so… delicious and now I have no idea what I want more.”

Tyler wants to laugh and squeal in delight and moan and whimper and growl all at the same time.

What he does is gape in awe at Jamie.

“God, you’re perfect. And so beautiful.”

Jamie blushes at that, still looking frustrated.

“Please fuck me, Jamie. But let’s get some dick sucking in first. Because I wanna get my lips around you.”

Jamie looks nervous again and almost whispers, “But you’ll still fuck me sometime, right?”

Tyler feels like he could dance.

“Yes, baby, of course I will. Don’t you know I’ll give you whatever you want? And darling, you can bet I want to be the first to tap that,” Tyler runs his fingers up Jamie’s ass, making him shiver.

Jamie makes his way down Tyler’s chest and stomach with kisses and bites, tugging at the waistband of Tyler’s underwear with his teeth.

Tyler giggles and gasps and runs his hands up Jamie’s shoulders and neck, tangling them in his hair.

Jamie hooks his fingers into Tyler’s waistband, tugging the underwear down and off, marvelling at Tyler’s fully naked form.

“Like what you see?” Tyler quips, but Jamie’s know him long enough to catch the hint of insecurity.

He meets Tyler’s eyes and nods slowly.

“Very much.”

Tyler smiles and squirms a little.

Jamie leans down and presses featherlight kisses to Tyler’s hips and lower stomach, running his hands up and down the insides of his thighs.

He trails his lips down gently, bringing his hands up to Tyler’s hips, and swallows quickly before licking a stripe along the length of Tyler’s shaft, base to tip, before pulling up a bit, looking up at Tyler’s face to see his reaction, which is good.

His eyes flutter shut, mouth dropping open.  
Jamie smiles and gently strokes his fingers up Tyler’s length, rubbing the head between his fingers and thumb before wrapping his hand around his length, roughly dragging his hand up and down a few times before licking his palm and slowly pumping Tyler in a loose grip, kissing the insides of his thighs, nipping at the soft skin and getting a quiet yip out of Tyler.

He makes his way up again, pausing for just a second before tonguing at the base of the underside of Tyler’s cock, and sucking a little, getting a shaky quiet moan in response.

He sucks harder for a louder response and is pleased by that.

Jamie trails his hand up, moving over thehead, rubbing his palm over it as his fingers run down the shaft, sort of cupping the tip and massaging the just under the head as he sucks messily along the underside of Tyler’s cock.

Tyler’s fingernails scratch the base of his scalp and he squirms.

Jamie isn’t sure if he’s squirming out of pleasure or if he’s antsy and wants to just move Jamie the way he actually wants him to.

But Tyler isn’t saying anything so if that’s the case, he must be being patient and letting Jamie take time to figure out what he is doing and get used to doing it.

Jamie doesn’t want to frustrate Tyler though, even if he could play it off as teasing.

He chews his lip as he drags his hand, circled around Tyler’s length back down.

“Jamie,” Tyler says, breathy in a way that goes straight to Jamie’s cock.

He looks up to see Tyler looking at him.

“I- I know, Ty, baby. I’m just… nervous. Sorry.”

“Hey, no. No apologizing, Jame. It’s okay to be nervous. I genuinely want you to take your time and be comfortable. I like it getting kind of drawn out anyway, so don’t even worry too much about me, love. I want you to enjoy this, too. Why wouldn’t I? If you like doing it, you’ll be more eager to do it, so that’s a win-win, right?”

Jamie closes his eyes and nods, breathing shakily.

Tyler’s fingernails scrape gently at the base of Jamie’s skull and it soothes Jamie’s nerves, grounding him.

He opens his eyes and smiles up at Tyler.

With little warning, his smile turns a little mischievous and he dips his lips down to Tyler’s tip, pressing it against them, almost like a kiss, before lowering his head and opening up for Tyler, sliding him into his mouth slowly.

His lips move down passed the head and-

Its weird. Its so weird. Jamie frowns, having hoped it wouldn’t feel weird or bad.

Tyler tastes a little salty and just…. Like skin.

Its kind of not different than sucking on any other body part and Jamie can’t help but be disappointed a little bit.

He meets his mouth with his hand as he continues moving it up and down, slowly continuing to lower his lips.

His tongue moves around the head as best as he can manage but it’s awkward.

Jamie doesn’t want to stop, though, determined as he usually is.

He doesn’t hear much from Tyler either, and glancing back up at him, he sees Tyler just looking down at him, lips parted.

Tyler smiles when Jamie’s eyes meet his and he says, “That’s good, baby.”

Jamie feels encouraged and keeps moving his lips up and down slightly, trying to adjust to the feeling, gaining more length each time he goes back down. He twists his wrist gently as he pumps and Tyler twitches in his mouth.

 _Weird. Weird weird weird_ , his brain supplies.

But not bad at least. Just. Unusual.

He looks back up as Tyler’s fingers stop moving and he sees Tyler chewing his lip, eyes shut gently.

Jamie drags his lips up and off, clearing his throat, and says, “This isn’t-… I-… Um…”

Tyler meets his eyes and says, “You don’t like it at all, do you?”

“Its not- That’s not it, Ty. It’s just still a little weird and… I don’t know, not what I was expecting? And I- Are you-… is this good? I feel like I’m just not doing enough. Like, give me some tips on what to do. I can guess, but not as well as I thought. Help,” he laughs nervously.

“What do you like girls doing to you?”

“I honestly don’t get a ton of blowjobs, Tyler. If someone doesn’t seem super stoked to do it, I don’t really want them to…”

Tyler frowns and touches Jamie’s face.

“Oh, pumpkin… You’re self-deprivatingly sweet, but, well, we’re going to change this, ‘you not getting your dick sucked’ bullshit. I love sucking dick and I am so excited to get yours in my mouth. But, for now, um, so, not that it isn’t good, but you are just putting your mouth around me and moving your lips up and down and occasionally swiping your tongue around me, which, like I said, good. But, well, it is called sucking dick, right? So-”

“Oh my god. Fuck. Yeah, duh,” Jamie says, shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

Tyler giggles and says, “Don’t be hard on yourself, it’s easier to think about it when you’re on the receiving end. And first time, you’re doing a lot already because you’re like, focusing on doing stuff, and getting acclimated, and trying to make it good for me and- you’re doing fine, sweetie. Just know that I am understanding and willing to be patient and help and… the more time I take helping you do well, the more it’ll pay off for me, yeah? Tailor your abilities to my needs, right?” Tyler finishes with a big grin and

Jamie smiles shyly.

“Okay, I’m gonna-, um,” he motions toward Tyler’s dick and leans back down to slip his lips around the head again, swirling his tongue a little before sucking.

Tyler gasps sharply and says, “That’s it, babe. Like that.”

Jamie starts moving down his length again, sucking as he goes, and pumping what’s not in his mouth yet and Tyler is so much more responsive that before and- wow, it’s a lot better for Jamie, too. Sweeter suddenly. And way less weird.

Okay, Jamie can totally do this.

He starts working up a rhythm and gets caught up in it, continuing to work his way further down, getting more of Tyler into his mouth, but his throat isn’t ready at all and he keeps feeling himself gag a little.

“Jame,” Tyler gasps. “R-Relax your throat. I know… its like, difficult to… do with my cock hitting it… but y-you can do it, baby. Think swallowing pills or- unnh!- or chugging a beer or shot or… ohhhh… Something like that… visualize your throat… muscles relaxing and… my cock slipping in passed them.”

Jamie hums in understanding and that makes Tyler’s fingers clench in his hair as he moans.

Jamie makes note of that as he starts trying to relax his throat.

It starts working after a few tries and he feels his own cock hardening at the reaction he’s getting as he sucks Tyler deeper into his throat.

Tyler tugs a little in Jamie’s hair and Jamie moans around the mouthful, making Tyler’s hips stutter up, pushing his cock all the way into Jamie’s throat til Jamie’s lips are flush at the very base of Tyler’s cock, nose bumping into the carefully trimmed hair above.

Jamie chokes a little but grips Tyler’s hips, stilling them as Tyler starts to pull them back, beginning a string of apologies.

“Jamie, baby, pull up. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to do that, fuck. Did I hurt you?”

Jamie hums a ‘uh-uh' around Tyler, who shivers.

Honestly, it didn’t hurt. Just surprised Jamie.

But Tyler is so deep in his throat now and, maybe Jamie should have been able to work up to this, but damn, if having Tyler push his cock all the way in didn’t do things to Jamie.

Good things.

He gets one hand under Tyler’s ass and the other on the back of his thigh, gripping tight as he slowly pulls his lips back up.

Using his grip, he pushes Tyler up into his mouth, sucking hard as he does, causing some resistance, but he gets Tyler’s entire cock passed his lips and Tyler cries out.

It is so good.

Wow.

He keeps using his hands to pull and push Tyler’s hips up and down, forcing him in and out of his mouth as he keeps his head pretty much still.

It occurs to him that its like having Tyler fuck his mouth and his own cock is so into that concept.

He moans around Tyler and Tyler basically sobs, the hand he has in Jamie’s hair clenching hard. Jamie darts his eyes up to see Tyler falling apart.

He has his other arm thrown over his eyes and is alternating between biting his lip and loudly moaning and gasping. His whole body is shaking, abs twitching.

It’s impossible for Jamie to look away. He looks beautiful and straight out of a porno and-

Jamie did that to him.

That is heady and Jamie can hardly wrap his mind around that. Can hardly deal with how hard he’s getting off this.

He is deep-throating Tyler his first time sucking a dick, and making Tyler fuck up into his throat, and causing Tyler to feel so good that he’s trembling and panting and his skin is starting to get slick with a light sweat.

He can’t imagine stopping, but he needs to catch his breath so bad, breathing through his nose is getting tough.

Jamie reluctantly places Tyler’s ass back down, gently pulling up and off of his delicious cock.

His cock tastes so good now. Weird.

The moment Jamie’s lips are off, he gasps a breath and Tyler swears a long, low string of expletives, arm slipping off his face and flopping back to his side.

“Shit, Jamie…” he says, voice full of awe.

Jamie wipes at his mouth, covered in saliva and meets Tyler’s glassy eyes.

“That- wow, babe. That was ridiculous and so incredible. Goddamn, your lips are so red and swollen, baby. So sexy…”

“I- I’m not done, I just needed a real breath,” Jamie says and, wow, is his voice raspy.

“Oh my god, baby, you do not need to keep going, you just fuckin killed it your first time, like… you topped people who’ve been sucking dick way longer. It- you just were making me fuck your mouth. Do you know how long it was before I could have a guy fuck my face? Forever, and it took even longer to get good at taking it, you- goddamn, Jamie.”

“I- thank you…” Jamie says bashfully.

Tyler grins and says, "Thank _you_.”

“But, um, I want to keep going… I’m really liking it…”

"Fuck, Jamie… You are just… So much. How am I this lucky, honestly?” Tyler says, still a little breathless.

Jamie looks back down at Tyler’s cock and says, “I mean, I feel pretty lucky, myself. You’re, um, perfect. Especially for my first time. And I feel pretty proud I could get that much in my mouth and throat. All this…” he strokes Tyler’s length and says, “I like you fucking all of that into my throat.”

Jamie watches Tyler’s cock twitch and smiles, looking back up to Tyler’s face.

His lip is in his teeth and he runs a hand over his face.

"You are going to be my death, Jamie…. And I will die so happy.”

Jamie smiles and leans back down to suck the tip of Tyler’s cock back into his mouth, getting a gasp and some cursing in return.

He takes Tyler’s ass in both hands, cupping it and, Jesus, that is just a really good ass.

Jamie’s seen it so many times, but getting to get it in his hands is so fantastic.

He lifts Tyler up slowly, sucking as he pushes Tyler’s cock into his mouth, letting him slip into his throat and moans, causing Tyler to cry out and pant as Jamie just holds him still, as deep as he can get him, and squeezes the handfuls of ass he has.

A lightbulb goes off in Jamie’s head and he lets go with one hand, but Tyler has gotten the hint and is flexing to help fuck into Jamie’s mouth.

Jamie snakes his hand up Tyler to get his fingers touching Tyler’s dropped jaw, brushing them against his lower lip.

“Mmmbuuh,” Jamie hums and Tyler gasps, but gets it, taking Jamie’s fingers into his mouth, sucking messily on them before he tips his head back in a long moan as Jamie pulls almost off, swirls his tongue around the tip, and then pushes Tyler back into his mouth in a swift, forceful thrust, and Jamie’s breath from his nose ghosts through Tyler’s light pubic hair.

He uses his palms to gently spread Tyler’s cheeks, fumbling with two saliva-slick fingers to find Tyler’s hole.

As soon as his index finger drags across the rim, Jamie feels Tyler convulse and rock into his face sharply.

“Fuck!” he shouts as Jamie circles the hole.

Its so small. How the fuck is he supposed to get his whole dick in there?

He presses one fingertip against it til he feels it slip in and its really wet. It honestly doesn’t feel that different from any time he’s stuck fingers into a girl. Tighter, but otherwise its pretty similar.

God, that’s going to feel so good to get his dick inside of.

His eyes roll at the thought and he moans, making Tyler jerk again.

He’s just been letting Tyler’s cock sit still in his throat as he does this so he bobs up and down as he moves his finger, hooking and working it deeper until he’s knuckle-deep.

He gets a thrill thinking about how the entirety of Tyler’s cock is between his lips while the entirety of his middle finger is in Tyler’s tight ass and he can’t help moaning.

Tyler whimpers and pants and Jamie moves his finger in and out slowly, picking up speed as he starts bobbing his mouth on Tyler’s cock.

Jamie’s working a good rhythm, pulling his finger almost out as his lips meet the base, and drawing his lips to the tip, sucking and swirling his tongue as he pushes his finger back in, twisting his wrist to open Tyler up.

He pulls off to say, “Ty, can you thrust your hips to either fuck down onto my finger or up into my mouth? Slow for now, though?”

Tyler basically sobs at that and nods.

“I want a recording of you asking me that.”

Jamie smiles and gets Tyler back into his mouth.

Tyler starts thrusting his hips and Jamie uses his free hand to squeeze Tyler’s hip, ass, and thigh, loving how they tremble and flex.

After a few thrusts, Tyler moans out, “More, Jame….. more fingers. I need another.”

Jamie waits until Tyler thrusts up and gets his index finger flush with his middle so that when Tyler pushes back down onto them, they both slip in with slight resistance.

Tyler’s moans are so loud he almost can’t help blush and smile around the cock in between his lips.

They keep up like this for a few minutes until Tyler whines out for another finger.

Jamie obliges and he runs the fingers on his free hand from where his fingers are sinking into Tyler’s ass to where his lips are wrapped at the base of his cock, stroking over his balls along the way and Tyler chokes a little with surprise.

Jamie starts massaging Tyler’s balls and he thrusts a little more desperately.

Suddenly, Jamie tastes salt and a thick liquid is in his mouth. Tyler’s cock is leaking precome in his mouth and it’s weird but the fact he is doing this to Tyler makes it good.

Part of Jamie wants to just take him apart like this, do this until Tyler is coming down Jamie’s throat, but….

He stops moving his fingers on both hands, placing a hand on Tyler’s hip, pulling him out of Jamie’s throat.

“Babe,” he rasps, wiping off his mouth.

Tyler meets his eyes and breathlessly says,

“What is it, love?”

“I-” he stops and coughs a little.

“Baby, we can move on, you have done so good, and I am so worked up and ready… Just… please let me switch and suck you now,” Tyler says, petting Jamie’s hair.

Jamie nods and extracts his fingers gently from Tyler, still in awe of how much he stretched him out, and he wipes his fingers on the edge of the blanket they’re laying on.

He crawls back up Tyler to kiss him deep and passionate.

When he pulls away, Tyler looks a little dazed and says, “After that, you’re gonna just kiss me like that? Make my head just swim. God, Jamie, you’re so much and its so, so good…”

Jamie smiles and pecks the corner of his lips sweetly before shifting his hips to drag the still-clothed hard line of his cock against Tyler’s, receiving a gasp.

“Okay, baby, I got you.”

He tugs Jamie’s underwear down and Jamie moves to get rid of them, giving Tyler the full view.

“Jesus Christ, Jame. You are going to split me right open,” Tyler says, biting his lip as he eyes Jamie’s cock.

Its _so_ thick and like, Tyler knew, okay. Locker rooms and showers are a thing, but he’s never seen Jamie hard before and that is very different. Holy shit, is it different.

Jamie blushes a little before he leans down to kiss Tyler.

Tyler snakes his hands to Jamie’s ass, squeezing.

God, he has had so many fantasies based on that ass. He has had to physically pinch himself hard to stop staring at it in the showers before.

He uses his grip on it to tug Jamie close and deepens the kiss.

They roll over, Tyler wrapping his legs around Jamie’s thick thighs to straddle them as he sits up, finally breaking the kiss and he eyes Jamie up and down fully, a little breathless at how good he looks.

He knows Jamie is still a little self-conscious about his body so he tells him.

“I’m a little short on breath from looking at this delicious, thick, strong body you’ve got here, Jame. Fuck. You look like a fucking feast after fasting. I want to fucking taste every bit of you. Get my teeth in your muscles, suck every bit of succulent goodness from your skin, swallow down your flavor, and drink up your juice.”

As Tyler talks, he tracks his eyes and hands over the expanse of Jamie’s body.

Jamie smiles and says, “Wow, Tyler. You writing a poem about how you want to eat me in a sexual sense?”

Tyler nods and meets Jamie’s eyes.

“Yes. Because a lust like this has earned it.”

Jamie grins slowly an cups the back of Tyler’s neck, dragging him into a searing kiss.

Tyler starts to trail his kisses down.

Jamie is panting by the time Tyler makes it down to his hips what feels like hours later.

Tyler kisses and sucks in appreciation on each of the scars on Jamie’s hips, then kisses directly between them, trailing down, wet and messy.

His mouth moves around the base of Jamie’s cock, kissing and sucking to the underside and his hand comes up to rub Jamie’s thigh as the other comes up to cup Jamie’s balls, massaging them as he sucks up the underside of Jamie’s cock to the head, sucking it into his mouth.

Jamie gasps and squirms and his head tips back. Tyler’s mouth is so hot and wet and fucking good it should require a license.

His tongue should be illegal.

Tyler’s tongue is darting around the tip, poking at the slit, sliding between his lower lip and Jamie’s length, licking the underside of Jamie’s cock as he sucks the tip.

That doesn’t even seem physically possible to Jamie.

Wow, Tyler is just incredible at this.

He apparently sucks dick the way he does stickhandling drills and Jamie is very turned on by both.

_Stickhandling… oh the double entendre…._

Jamie moans shakily and grips Tyler’s shoulders as he very enthusiastically and expertly sucks his dick.

Jesus, he’s really good.

Every time he draws back up, he laps his tongue at the head and Jamie is just so about that.

He gets his lips all the way to Jamie’s base pretty quickly and Jamie’s eyes roll back at being this buried in Tyler’s throat. Christ, he’s deep-throating Jamie like it’s his favorite thing.

Jamie so wants it to be Tyler’s new favorite thing.

After bobbing up and down on Jamie’s cock a few times, he paused with Jamie all the way in and slides his tongue out between his lips and Jamie- fucking somehow- and flicks it teasingly against the small stretch of skin between Jamie’s cock base and his balls, which Tyler has kept the same slow, gentle massage on with his dexterous long fingers.

Jamie might die from how good this is.

He can’t die before he gets to fuck Tyler, though.

That would be devastating.

Tyler keeps up this rhythm of dragging his gorgeous fucking mouth up, sucking and tonguing at the head, then racing back down to the base, tongue slipping out to flick around and Jamie is pretty sure that even if people had been blowing him more often, they’d have never been good enough to prepare him for a blowjob by Tyler Seguin.

Tyler doesn’t really switch up what he’s doing or anything, but its so goddamn good, Jamie wouldn’t even want him to. He’s loving this so much he’s nearly sobbing, his whole body is writhing uncontrollably and his sharp gasps are almost choking him.

Tyler drags one finger slowly from Jamie’s ass to behind his balls and Jamie shouts in pleasure.

Jamie feels himself shaking really hard and knows this can’t continue if they want to keep going.

He pushes gently at Tyler’s shoulder and

Tyler looks up at him from under his eyelashes and, damn, that is an image.

Tyler’s brown eyes and long lashes, his swollen, red lips stretched around his cock fully disappearing behind them, the tip of Tyler’s tongue darting out.

Jamie moans at the sight before getting a grip and says, “baby… you gotta… I wanna get inside you and I’m not gonna last if you keep…. God, you’re beyond amazing,” he whines a little as Tyler pulls up and off Jamie’s cock loudly.

Tyler wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and grins up at Jamie before crawling up Jamie.

Jamie wraps his arms tight around Tyler’s torso, trapping his arms at his sides as he pulls him tight to Jamie’s chest, and kisses him passionately.

When they finally part, Tyler grins against his lips and says, “So, want me to ride you, sink myself down on that huge cock, or do you want me on my elbows and knees so you can kneel behind me and plow into me?”

“Fuck,” Jamie growls out, nails digging into

Tyler’s back muscle and his cock jumps against the inside of Tyler’s thigh. “Ugh, I want both, you fucking filthy….”

Tyler laughs and says, “we can do both. How about first, I bounce up and down on your lap, and then halfway through we’ll flip over? Or, no. Lets reverse that.”

All Jamie can do is nod.

Tyler squeals a little as Jamie flips them over, laying on top of Tyler, sort of crushing him but in a good way that Tyler loves.  
Their cocks rub together and Jamie moans into Tyler’s neck.

“We could also do it like this- me on my back,” Tyler says.

Jamie groans. He wants all of this shit Tyler has suggested.

“Or do you want me on my elbows and knees, presenting for you?”

Jamie nods against him and bites into his collarbone.

“Yeah, you liked that idea a lot.”

“I want to eventually fuck you in every way I can,” Jamie growls, biting again, harder this time. "Just, tell me positions and let me fuck you in them..." Jamie can feel his teeth starting to break skin.

Tyler hisses and grips Jamie’s upper arms tight.

Jamie gets Tyler on his stomach, knees bent and spread wide and his mouth waters a little at the curve of Tyler’s shoulderblades and the dip of his back and then the arch of his gorgeous ass, cheeks parted just enough for Jamie to see his opened up hole, waiting for him. Jamie runs his hands over Tyler’s shoulderblades, down his back, and up the curve of his ass, grabbing two handfuls and tugging them apart a little, eyes on the hole opening and wet.

Jamie licks his lips at that and looks down at his own cock pulsing hard.

“Ty, baby, we need more slick, I’m dry over here.”

“Come kneel next to me,” he says and Jamie does, letting Tyler take him into his mouth, sucking him up and Jamie’s head tips back as one hand works into Tyler’s hair, the other runs down his back to his ass again.

He smacks it lightly, fingertips brushing the hole as he does and Tyler moans loud around Jamie.

Jamie sucks on his fingers quickly before slipping two into Tyler easily, so he pushes a third in pretty quickly.

Tyler moans around Jamie’s length, making Jamie thrust forward just a little, hip brushing Tyler’s shoulder.

Jamie twists and hooks his fingers until Tyler pops off of Jamie’s cock to moan louder than Jamie’s heard yet.

He does it again, feeling his fingers against something and Tyler spasms at the movement.

 _Prostate_ , Jamie assumes and does it repeatedly until Tyler begs him to stop.

“I want to come with your dick in me, Jame…”

That sparks something in Jamie’s mind as he slips his fingers out.

“Tyler, shouldn’t we have a condom, by the way?”

Tyler freezes and looks up at Jamie.

“I mean…. Yes. But… we don’t. We have nothing even close… I… I’m clean, if that helps… I got tested after the last person I slept with… and I trust you…”

He sounds so small that, even if the words weren’t reassuring, Jamie probably still would lean down to cup his jaw, kiss him and say, “Okay, baby, you’re right. We’ll be okay without, right?” and smiles at Tyler, who smiles back and nods.

“Okay,” Jamie smiles wider. “I trust you, too, baby.”

With that, Jamie kisses him again and moves to kneel back behind him. He runs his hands down Tyler’s shoulders and back again, gripping Tyler’s hips and pulling him back so his own hard cock rubbed against the underside of Tyler’s balls, making him whimper.

Jamie smiles and bends over Tyler to kiss the base of his neck, kissing down his spine until right at the start of his ass, going in to bite into a fleshy cheek, making Tyler yelp.

Jamie gets upright and draws his hips back and moves his hands to really push Tyler’s cheeks apart, spreading him wide and pressing the tip to Tyler’s hole, getting a whine in response. Jamie gets one hand back on Tyler’s hip and murmurs, “ready, baby?”

Tyler nods eagerly, panting out, “Yes, Jamie, please.”

Jamie watches in awe as the head of his cock sinks into Tyler slowly.

His other hand slides up Tyler’s back to hook onto his shoulder and uses that grip and the grip he has on Tyler’s hip to pull Tyler back against him as he slowly but steadily pushes into him.

Tyler’s back dips low as his head tips back and he moans loud and long.

Once Jamie’s fully inside of Tyler, he stops, letting the waves of pleasure from the throbbing tightness roll over him.

His brain is swimming and fuzzy for a moment, blurring his vision as he tips his head to see himself buried in Tyler’s ass, jaw dropped low and when his minds comes back, eyesight clearing, he can see Tyler’s hole clenching around him almost a full 5 seconds before he registers that feeling, picking it out of all of the different pleasure he feels.

Jesus, this is better than any other sex he’s ever had already.

Jamie is mostly chalking it up to it being Tyler is who he should be with. At least emotionally, he knows that is why.

He tunes back in to Tyler shaking and whimpering.

“A-Are you good, baby?” Jamie says, voice hoarse.

Tyler nods frantically.

“J-Jamie, you h-have to move. Y-You are just pressed right up against m-my prostate and I-” Tyler gasps and swallows audibly. “Ja- oh, fuck- Jamie, I am definitely, definitely n-not going to last long… N-next time I will last longer, I prom- uhh- ise, but I t-think I’ve got only a few min...utes in me… I’m already s-steadily leaking….”

That about takes Jamie’s head off to hear.

He draws back, and pushes back in slowly but steadily, gasping sharply at how good it feels. Its unreal how good it is.

He repeats the motion shakily, and again a little quicker, working up a good rhythm and he thinks of Tyler’s cock, reaching down to stroke him, but Tyler shakes his head.

“No, Jame. I’ll come too fast if you touch me… Just focus on fucking me…”

Jamie nods in response in lieu of being able to form words, even though Tyler can’t see him and his hand goes back to Tyler’s hip.

He pulls back almost to the point of slipping out of Tyler and Tyler takes him by surprise, pushing back roughly against Jamie, both of them moaning loud and Jamie’s fingers dig into the meat of Tyler’s shoulder and hip.  
He slides his hands to the center of Tyler’s upper back and pushes his chest flat, his arms splaying at his side.

The angle allows him to go impossibly deeper and he hunches over Tyler, kissing sloppily at the back of his neck and trailing up to suck on Tyler’s earlobe, tugging it with his teeth.

“Fuck, Ty,” he breathes into Tyler’s ear as he starts thrusting harder and sharper.  
He rights himself and holds Tyler’s hips as he starts positively pounding into Tyler.

Tyler is moaning and whimpering so loudly and desperately that Jamie can almost come listening to just that.

He feels so good all over. Tyler is falling apart under him, begging Jamie, for who can even guess what, moaning Jamie’s name…

Jamie has to stop. He wants Tyler to finish them on top, he wants to watch Tyler’s face as he sinks down on Jamie’s cock and comes all over Jamie’s stomach from it.

He slows to a stop and pulls out gently, much to Tyler’s whimpers.

Jamie pulls Tyler up, holding his back against Jamie’s chest and mumbles that he still wants Tyler to ride him.

“Oh, baby, we might have to do that later, I think I’m passed the point of being able to… I am too shaky and clumsy now… I’m sorry, baby…”

Jamie presses a kiss to Tyler’s neck and says, “No, sweetie, its okay. We’ll do that later.”

Tyler nods and leans back down to let Jamie slide deliciously and noisily back in, but bringing Tyler up like that gave him an idea and he does it now, deep inside of Tyler, both of them gasping at the angle change and how fucking tight it makes Tyler.

Jamie can barely thrust like this, moving forcefully and he thinks that might make it painful for Tyler.

“Does this hurt?” he asks and Tyler shakes his head, saying, “No, do this. Fuck me like this.”

Jamie goes slightly out of his mind at that and, with one arm wrapped around Tyler’s torso up to his shoulder, the other holding his hip tightly, he starts to pound wildly into Tyler.

“J-Jam-iiiieee….. I-I am gonna…. I’m coming, I’m coming… Fuck, I’m-”

Jamie looks over Tyler’s shoulder as Tyler’s head drops back to Jamie’s shoulder, and watches his cock start spurting across the blanket.

“Fuck,” Jamie mutters, and lets Tyler lean forward onto his elbows again and thrusts erratically into him, panting and shaking with his oncoming orgasm.

He can feel it rolling toward him in waves and Tyler whines out, “Jamie, fill me up, babe… come so hard deep inside me.”

Jamie loses it and cries out as he starts coming, leaning over Tyler to press his face into the back of his neck, the skin slick with sweat.

He trembles and whimpers through his orgasm, panting against Tyler’s neck as he shakily and weakly thrusts the last stuttering thrusts into Tyler, feeling his come pushing out of Tyler and run down both of their thighs.

“Oh, fuck, Ty….” Jamie gasps out as Tyler’s hole is still slowly clenching around his now very sensitive cock.

Jamie calms and gently pulls out of Tyler, eyes drawn instantly to the trails of come leaking out and down the back of Tyler’s thighs. He experimentally presses a fingertip to the mess, pushing in slightly and pulling back, watching even more come flowing out at that as Tyler gasps sharply.

“God, that is so weird but so hot…” Jamie says.

Tyler flips onto his side, dodging the mess he made, and rolls onto his back.

Jamie watches as Tyler swipes his fingers through Jamie’s come that has run down the back of his balls in awe.

“Fuck, I feel so fucking claimed, right now. I’ve… I’ve never had anyone fill me up with come before... I’m so glad we didn’t have any condoms… Never been trying to get laid and been happy about a lack of condoms before,” they both laugh at that and Tyler quietly adds, “Its you, though…”

Jamie chews his lip and says, “I’ve never come in anyone before, either. Its… Surreal. I could feel it pushing out of you while I was still thrusting in… It was kind of overwhelming to feel. And… now I never want anything less…”

He meets Tyler’s eyes and he looks so beautiful. Exhausted, sweaty, and sated, but eyes bright and happy as he pants gently.  
Jamie crawls up to hover over him and kisses him with all of the passion he can push out of him and Tyler’s arms wrap snugly around his shoulders, hand cupping the base of his skull.

They eventually start feeling exhaustion, parting but keeping their faces together, Jamie’s nose pressed into Tyler’s cheek and after a while, he slips his face down to tuck it into Tyler’s neck.

“Ty?”

“Hmm?”

“I- I love you. And also… that was incredible.”

Tyler’s smile could break his whole face.

“I love you, too.”

 

After a while, they get the energy to get up and into the water to clean up, and grab their clothes and the blankets, dragging it all back to the shelter and just crawling in and collapsing against each other, smiling and laughing happily as they snuggle.

“You were so good, baby…” Tyler coos, petting Jamie’s hair and grinning at him.

Jamie smiles happily, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s forehead and pulling him closer, tucking his head into his neck and sighing happily.

“You were the best… You are always the best…” Jamie murmurs back.

Sleep is easy for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd so mistakes are mine and, well, sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯


	3. Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Jamie are wild men now. And there is a lot of cute stuff, some sad stuff, but also cute.
> 
> My writing wandered during this chapter and it is long.

  
Jamie wakes up to a shrieking and cracks one eye to peer at his immediate surroundings.

Tyler stuffs himself deeper against him, whining, “No… Shut up.”

Jamie chuckles and then gets hit with memories of last night.

_Goddamn… Tyler…_

He tightens his arms around Tyler and kisses his head.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he murmurs.

Tyler squirms to look up at Jamie sleepily, head on Jamie’s shoulder.

“Good morning, handsome,” he grins, kissing Jamie’s jaw.

Jamie lets his eyes slip shut again before the shrieking happens again.

“The fuck…?”

“The fucking piggies woke up…”

Jamie laughs and starts moving around, much to Tyler’s protest.

“No…” he whines again.

“Babe, we have to get up. They aren’t gonna stop, for one. And two, they aren’t going to make themselves into a meal. Definitely not. Also, we need to do some more figuring out shit, considering our situation. Like, we might be here for a while and we need to prepare for the worst.”

Tyler sighs and says, “Fine. I’m really glad you’re not a volleyball, I guess.”

Jamie laughs and smiles down at Tyler.

“You guess, huh?”

“Well, I mean, you are keeping me alive, which a volleyball most likely wouldn’t.”

“Also, last night would’ve been weird if I was a volleyball. I don’t think a volleyball would fit inside your ass.”

“Fuck, I’m still surprised you did, hung motherfucker…”

Jamie lets out a shy laugh and can feel his blush spreading.

“I’m actually gonna be a little sore today, I think. Not having lube and you being so big… well… woof.”

“I’m sorry, baby…”

“Don’t be, I’m not. I loved every second.”

“Okay,” Jamie says, still feeling a little guilty.

The pigs start really losing it and Jamie starts getting up so they can deal with them, mostly feels bad because they’re scared, but also can’t just ignore them making that loud of noises.

He crawls out of the shelter and Tyler tosses his underwear at him, flopping back down.

Jamie rolls his eyes and says, “Thanks.”

He pulls them on and looks over at the pigs, who have noticed him and stilled inside the net, but it was obvious that they were running around, trying to get free.

At least the net stayed tied to the tree and he doesn’t have to chase a running-away net down the beach or something.

He sighs and grabs the knife off of the rock he’d left it on and looks back at the tiny little pigs.

“Sorry little dudes. I hate to do this to you, but..”

He steps toward the net, kneeling in front of it and the pigs don’t even move, just stare at him.

Tyler was right, they have puppy eyes.

Jamie touches one of them, petting its little velvet ear.

_Shit. This is gonna suck._

He sighs again, and puts his hand over its face, thumb rubbing its cheek as he presses the tip of the blade to the base of its skull.

“Sorry, little guy,” he murmurs before jamming it down into the pig.

It struggles for a moment before stilling and going limp. Its legs twitch a little before finally stopping.

Blood starts pooling from the wound and

Jamie bites his lip, pulling the blade back out.

He looks at the other one, which has started screaming again, and chews his lip.

_Fucking hell._

He calms it back down by scratching its ears.

Same as the other one, he covers its face, but this one struggles, having seen what happened to the other.

“Buddy, you gotta stay still or it won’t be quick. I don’t want you to suffer…”

He doesn’t know why he thought that would actually calm the pig, but it definitely does not.

Working up the mental effort, he places his knee on the pig’s body, holding it in place and then gets a grip on its head, still covering its eyes and holds the blade over the spot at the base of his skull.

“I’m so sorry,” he mutters before quickly and efficiently pushing the blade down.

Once the pig stops twitching, he pulls the blade out shakily and lets go of its body, moving back and looking at the two lifeless pigs.

He looks away, wiping the blade off on the cloth on the sheath.

It’s stupid, knowing he’s about to get it bloody again to cut them up, but he needs a moment to get it together.

He swipes the side of his thumb knuckle against his eyes, wiping away the dampness, and clears his throat.

“Jamie?” comes Tyler’s tiny voice from behind him.

He turns to see Tyler looking at him, eyebrows pulled together.

He’s pulled one of the blankets around him and looks like a sad little kid.

“I gotta let them drain out, then I can cut them up and cook them.”

He stands and goes to the fire, rustling what’s still kind of burning from last night, throwing bits of magazine on it to catch them before piling some more sticks over that.

As he’s sitting, getting the fire going, Tyler kneels behind him, wrapping his arms around

Jamie’s middle and kissing his shoulder.

“I’m sorry you had to do that…”

“Its okay. I’d rather do it than make you.”

“I- I’m sorry, though. It wasn’t easy for you either. And you love animals, too. Plus, you’re just as sensitive, if not more, than me…”

“Its… we have to eat. And that would have crushed you. Plus, do you know where to aim to hit their spines first try to make it quick?”

Tyler shakes his head against the back of Jamie’s shoulder.

“I’ll be okay. It just sucked.”

Tyler nods and squeezes him.

Eventually, Jamie gets back up and removes the pigs from the net, tossing it to the side.

They drip blood the entire way to the water where Jamie cleans them off.

Tyler throws the blanket back into the shelter, putting his underwear on and brings a piece of crate boards down for them to be placed on.

“Can you bring the net down, too? Ill need to rinse the blood off of it.”

Tyler nods, going to get it and he steps into the water next to Jamie, dipping it into the water, watching the water turn red.

“Seggy, I can do that.”

“I’ve got it.”

“O-Okay…”

“You shouldn’t be doing all the gross or hard stuff by yourself. And I want to help you.”

Jamie nods and places the pigs side by side on the board, letting them dry.

“Wanna help me get every bit of meat off of these guys?”

Tyler almost hides how that makes his stomach roll.

Jamie smiles grimly and says, “Can you go up there and bury the bloody spot in dirt and sand and shit? If there’s any predator animals here, they’ll smell that blood for days. They’re gonna smell the cooking anyway, but let’s not give them too much to draw them to us. Plus, I don’t really want a pool of dried pigs blood within 15 feet of where we sleep. It’s gross, if nothing else.”

Tyler nods and says, “I can do that. If you get the meat off of them, I’ll help cut it and cook it. I just don’t think I can-… I’m sorry.”

Jamie stops Tyler. “Its okay.”

They get the blood covered, the meat off the pigs, taking their carcasses down the beach about 100 yards, leaving them near the tide, and cut the meat into strips and tiny cubes.

“Eggs would be great. Maybe I can find a bird,” Tyler jokes as they prep the meat.

Jamie barely smiles and Tyler sighs.

“Sweetie, I don’t want to see you sad… I feel so bad you had to do that…”

“I mean, I’ve hunted plenty, but its just… Shooting things is different. You don’t have to feel its life stop under your palm.”

Tyler chews his lip.

“If I thought for a second I could do that without being hysterical and becoming a vegetarian, I’d say I’d do it next time.”

That gets a small smile out of Jamie.

“You barely even like fishing and having to touch the fish.”

“Yeah and fish are basically not even animals. And I send them to be cut and shit. I’m not doing it myself.”

“Fishing for the the instagram pics…” Jamie says.

“Pretty much.”

“Have you gone hunting?”

“I shot a turkey once. I was like… 12?”

“No deer?”

“You mean the forest version of a puppy? No.”

Jamie laughs.

“Wait, how are we cooking this?”

“Same as the fish.”

“Okay, but what about the strips?”

Jamie picks up one of their roasting sticks and wraps the strip around the end, thin and flat with no overlapping, and holds it over the flame.

It starts crackling and smelling amazing and Tyler makes a couple of kebabs out of the cubes, handing them to Jamie to roast multiple at the same time.

While Jamie cooks pieces of meat, Tyler goes to scrub the blood off of his hands and then prepares some fruits and berries and leafy greens that Jamie said were edible. He makes up two ‘plates’ on the lid of the raft kit and a thick piece of magazine.

He gently takes the pieces of cooked meat from Jamie and divies them up between both ‘plates' as he cooks.

They work in a comfortable silence, touching each other tenderly as the do.

This is something Jamie thought about a lot.

Them being very domestic and comfortable.

They’re like this already, but it was always much less touchy-feely.

Well, slightly less.

And minus the ‘being stranded on a desert island’ bit.

He more imagined it in one of their homes, dogs skittering around for treats, Marshall sitting patiently, because he knows behaving is how you get treats.

It doesn’t matter how he imagined it. He imagined all of this love layered in the folds of their actions.

He stops, and when Tyler turns back for the next piece, he leans in to kiss him.

Tyler startles, but melts into it, and Jamie cups his jaw gently, deepening the kiss a bit before slowly pulling away.

He smiles at Tyler, knowing how big and dumb it looks, one of those smiles he can’t control or contain.

Tyler’s smile in return is the exact same.

They go right back to what they were doing, Tyler not needing an explanation as to why Jamie suddenly did that.

He knows why Jamie did it.

Because he could.

 

After they eat, Tyler notices how Jamie is wincing anytime he sits down or stands back up.

Tyler narrows his eyes. Here comes a fight with this stubborn idiot he loves, he can see it.

“Jamie.”

“What?” Jamie asks, confused by Tyler’s stern tone.

“What hurts?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Bullshit. You keep wincing.”

Jamie sighs.

“Seggy, I’m fine.”

“What, like ‘I need double hip surgery because I played a whole ass season with my femurs shaving bone shards off against my pelvis' fine?”

Jamie sighs heavily, dropping his head back.  
“Tyler, I can’t stop and get surgery right now, okay?”

“Wha- Jamie, if you take care of yourself early, you won’t be so destroyed later that it affects you during a game. You can play stronger healthier. We’re not gonna win a cup because you destroy your body early in the season and spend the rest of the season pretending you don’t hurt.”

“First of all, you don’t have any room to talk. Second, I meant I can’t stop and get surgery right now, because we’re stranded on a fucking island and no one knows we’re here.”

Tyler snaps his mouth shut.

“And also, I don’t need surgery for this, as far as I know. My lower back hurts. Probably from fishing yesterday, standing like that for so long.”

Tyler’s face softens, “Oh. Sweetie… I- Can I help?”

Jamie chuckles and says, “I’ll be okay, don’t worry about it.”

Tyler rolls his eyes and goes to where Jamie is knelt down, trying to tie the deflated raft over the top of their shelter.

He starts pushing Jamie a little.

“What- stop, Segs. I-”

“No, you stop. Let me help.”

“Help, how?”

“Lay down. I’m giving you a back massage.”

“Okay, can I get something to lay on? I don’t wanna lay on the ground- look, there’s a stick right here. I’m not laying on a stick, Segs.”

“Oh my god, I wouldn’t have made you, dummy. I just really thought getting you to let me do this was going to be more of a hassle.”

“Why?”

“Are you fuckin serious, Bennie? You never take care of yourself, admit there’s anything wrong, or let anyone else take care of you. You just walk around being dumb and in pain. You don’t- I’ve never seen you step foot in a spa and get a damn massage or acupuncture or anything. ‘Why'. Have you met you?”

“Okay, jeeze,” Jamie puts his hands up in surrender. “How long was that lecture in the wings?”

“Since I met you. Now get a blanket or two, get all laid out and situated, I’m gonna get a bit of water because my throat is dry as shit, and I think the first aid kit has icy-hot gel in it.”

Jamie shakes his head as Tyler goes to look through the kit.

Five minutes later, Jamie is laid out on a blanket in the shade under the trees on his stomach, arms folded under his head as Tyler sits on the back of his thighs, straddling him.

He rubs his hands together to warm them before running them over Jamie’s mid to lower back, warming his muscles.

Jamie moans softly at the touch and Tyler stops.

“Really? Already? I’ve barely touched you. Are you so in pain that it already is relief?”

“Fuck you, your hands feel nice against the ache, okay?”

Tyler starts working again and says, “Okay, well… the moaning is going to be rough for me. I mean… I’m not saying this is definitely gonna lead to sex, but probably. I’m straddling your big, delicious ass- like all of it, cuz I’m on your thighs- so my dick is right where I want it, and you’re gonna lay here and moan under my hands… No way am I not getting hard.”

“So sit differently.”

“But this will give me the best angle and leverage on your back... And also, no.”

“But you just said-”

“I’m not complaining that this is probably gonna lead to sex. Just saying…”

“Oh my god, Ty,” Jamie chuckles.

Tyler starts working into Jamie, and before he knows it, he’s biting his knuckles and whimpering.

“Baby, you really need this done more often so it doesn’t get this bad,” Tyler mumbles, leaning down to kiss the center of Jamie’s spine.

He feels so bad. It’s definitely not as sexy as he thought. Jamie’s in so much pain and so full of knots.

Every time he starts working out a knot, Jamie reacts like Tyler is punching him, rather than pressing his fingers and heel of his hand into his skin.

He moves to straddle Jamie’s hips carefully, working up Jamie’s back.

Almost a half hour later, he’s doing Jamie’s shoulders and neck, and almost done.

Jamie had been sobbing when Tyler was doing his shoulderblades, but now he’s quiet again.

His breathing is so soft and he’s snuffling gently.

He sounds asleep.

Tyler gently leans forward and checks.

Jamie’s so out, he’s drooling a little.

Tyler smiles and climbs off of him, cuddling up beside him, figuring an afternoon snooze won’t ruin their day of foraging or whatever.

Jamie needs this, he can’t get mad later.

 

When Tyler wakes later, it’s to Jamie’s arms wrapped tight around him, the entire front of Jamie’s body pressed to the back of his- even his knees are tucked into the bend of Tyler’s- and Tyler feels his chest swell. He’s so thoroughly cuddled right now.

Jamie’s nose is tucked behind his ear and he’s got his lips against the back of Tyler’s jaw, slightly parted as he gently breathes against him.

Tyler brings his hands up, lacing his fingers with Jamie’s.

He feels Jamie’s thumb stroke over the back of his knuckles gently.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

“I love you, too,” Jamie says so softly that it skitters down Tyler’s spine.

They both sigh happily at the same time and Jamie’s lips curve up against Tyler’s skin.

“I want to never move. I want to somehow literally always be this close to you.”

“You’re so tight against me, you feel like my outline.”

“Good,” Jamie says, tightening his arms again.

 

They fall back asleep like that and don’t wake up again until Tyler’s watch says noon.

And Tyler’s stomach loudly announces its hunger.

Jamie chuckles and kisses just below Tyler’s ear before mumbling, “Thank you so much for earlier, baby. I needed that. You’re right. I’ll try to be better about letting myself get taken care of, okay?”

Tyler could dance at how happy that makes him to hear.

“Promise?”

Jamie brings his hand up from where it was resting on Tyler’s abs, holding out his pinky.

Tyler smiles and hooks his pinky with Jamie’s.

Jamie kisses behind his ear and Tyler squirms happily.

Which earns Tyler a sudden gust of breath across his neck, because, Tyler can feel his ass wiggle against Jamie’s slightly stiff cock.

“Oh, hello, honey… wanna show me how appreciative you are for your massage?”

“We should find food first.”

“Mmm, should we?”

“You’re hungry-”

“I can wait.”

“-And it’ll be easier with daylight. We can have sex at night.”

Tyler groans.

“Mid-day lazy sex is so good, though.”

Jamie’s quiet for a minute before he says,

“Something quick?”

“Handies?”

Jamie smiles and snakes his hand down to Tyler’s underwear, sliding it right in and running his fingertips over Tyler’s length, and, while he isn’t hard yet, he’s getting with the program pretty quick.

Jamie wasn’t wrong when he said Tyler is easy for him.

Tyler squirms back against Jamie again and

Jamie’s hand on his abs grips a little.

Jamie’s hand circles Tyler’s length and he slowly pumps him.

He stops after a few to bring his hand up to Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler laps and sucks on Jamie’s palm and fingers, chasing it as he starts to bring it back down to Tyler’s lower half.

Tyler tugs his underwear down and Jamie strokes and pumps Tyler’s length, his other hand slowly stroking up and down Tyler’s abs.

He starts getting harder pretty quick and Jamie sucks on his earlobe and neck as he jerks Tyler perfectly.

_God, his hands are so big and fucking good._

Tyler squirms and whimpers and moans, and nearly chokes when Jamie uses the hand that isn’t wrapped around him to tug his own underwear down enough to get his cock out and press it along Tyler’s ass, pushing between the cheeks a little.

_Fuck its so thick and hot._

Tyler moves so that the head of Jamie’s cock slips under his ass a bit, rocking back to push Jamie between his thighs.

Jamie gasps and presses his hot open mouth against the slant of Tyler’s neck.

“Oh my god, baby…” Jamie gasps out, rocking into his thighs far enough that the tip rubs up against the back of Tyler’s balls, making him moan.

His hand grips Tyler’s hip as he pumps Tyler faster, fist coming down to Tyler’s base as his head presses against Tyler’s balls and

Tyler gasps shakily.

“I’m already close, babe…” Tyler moans out, writhing.

Jamie growls and moves to get his underwear totally off, climbs on top of Tyler, pining his hands above his head with one hand, jerking both of them together with the other, sending Tyler over the edge.

He watches in awe as Tyler cries out and comes all over both of their stomachs, cocks, and Jamie’s hand, straining against Jamie’s hold before going limp.

Jamie lets go of them gently, fitting his own cock against the crease between Tyler’s thigh and his cock, grabbing Tyler’s jaw, getting a little of Tyler’s come on his chin, and roughly kissing him as he thrusts against him, feeling so close he’s shaking and whimpering into Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler bites his lip and Jamie cries out, feeling his orgasm hit him.

He spurts hot come up Tyler’s abs and chest, breaking away to moan into Tyler’s neck.

His hips stutter weakly and he eventually slows to a stop, panting against Tyler’s collarbone.

“Fuck…” he breathes out and Tyler chuckles.  
Letting go of Tyler’s jaw and wrists, he lovingly runs his hands down Tyler’s ribs to his hips and back up, hooking them around Tyler’s shoulders up under his arms.

Tyler brings his hands down to Jamie’s shoulderblades and the back of his neck, rubbing circles against the base of Jamie’s skull with his thumb.

“You really love pinning me down and grabbing my jaw, huh? A little rough?”

“Is- Is that okay?” Jamie says, soft but hoarse, lifting his head to meet Tyler’s eyes.

“Oh, yeah. I love it. You’re rough but not too rough. Its like, passionate rough. I like that a lot. I kind of imagined you being like that.”

Jamie nods, dropping his head back to Tyler’s neck, lazily kissing the sweaty skin.

“I also apparently really like making a fucking mess of your body… come all over you,”

Jamie says after a while, running his fingers in his own come on Tyler’s hip.

“Eh, I like that too. It feels like you’re claiming me and I’m so into that. I’m all yours, Jamie…” Tyler says.

Jamie lifts his head to look at him again and says, “Yeah? Good. I want you to know I’m yours, too…”

“How about I claim you for myself tonight, then? You think you’re ready?”

Jamie smiles shyly and nods.

Tyler grabs Jamie’s hand, bringing it up to suck Jamie’s come off of his fingers and

Jamie’s eyes track the movement, darkening.

_He looks how he does when he goes after someone on the ice to fight._

He licks his lips and meets Tyler’s eyes again, saying, “I want you to fuck me tonight, Ty.”

Tyler could almost get hard again from that.

He closes his eyes and bites on Jamie’s fingers.

“Fuck, that’s hot, Jamie…” he growls around Jamie’s fingers.

Jamie takes his fingers back and wipes some more of his come off Tyler’s abs, pushing the fingers back between Tyler’s lips, watching hungrily as Tyler sucks on them, swirling his tongue around and between them.

 

They eventually get up and get cleaned off, pulling their underwear and t shirts back on, tidying things around their camp.

Jamie decides they should explore the island, but is worried that someone might show up to rescue them while they’re away from it.

“Jamie, I think one of us is going to have to stay…”

Jamie’s already shaking his head before Tyler finishes speaking.

“No fucking way.”

Tyler chews his lip and tries to think of some way to leave a note at the camp so someone will know they’re still here.

“We don’t really have anything to write with…”

Jamie takes the knife tip, stabbing into a berry and tries drawing with it on the lid of the raft kit.

It kind of works.

Tyler smashes some berries up with a small stone and watches Jamie carefully write.

It takes some time, but Jamie gets ‘We r strnded Wnt n wds 2 xplor Pls dnt leav us Hlp’ written and they prop the note on the branches piled near the fire, which Jamie stokes.

Tyler fingerprints ‘SOS’ on the bright raft over their shelter on the side facing the water, too, for good measure.

Jamie sighs as they grab what they’ll need for their exploring, putting it all in the makeshift sack they made out of the net and rag.

“Lets hope that is good enough. What time is it?”

Tyler looks at the watch.

“Almost 1pm.”

“Okay. Lets plan to head back at 5pm. I want us back by the time its dark. That was around 7 last night.”

Tyler nods.

“Unless we get kind of lucky, I think it might be rations for lunch and dinner tonight. So we probably won’t have much or any left after today.”

Tyler nods and says, “hungry night?”

“We'll be okay, just gotta get a good start tomorrow, so…” his eyes flick to Tyler, chewing his lip. “Probably no sex tonight… It’ll make us hungrier, and we’ll be more exhausted tomorrow morning. More likely to oversleep… and if you were kind of sore because we don’t have lube, I’m going to be worse probably, since I’ve never…”

Tyler nods, “Damn. That sucks, but you’ve got a point.”

Jamie tugs Tyler close, kissing his temple.

“Sorry, baby. I want to so bad, but we can’t starve… I don’t want us to have to go hungry at all. We can do this, we’ve already proven we can, so we shouldn’t have to go hungry. And we have to find some drinkable water source. We’re eventually going to run out.”

Tyler nods and says, “We’ll just cuddle real good, tonight. Better kiss me a whole bunch.”

Jamie smiles and says, “As you wish.”

“I want to watch that cuddled up on the couch with you the first day we get back.”

Jamie giggles and says, “I’m gonna sleep the entire first day, so maybe the second day.”

“Good point. First day, pile on the bed with the boys.”

Tyler’s heart aches at the thought of his dogs.

“Absolutely.”

They kiss and Jamie takes Tyler’s hand, lacing their fingers as they start their exploration, planning to walk the circumference, along the shore first, then venture into the forest.

 

The island is small enough that they make it back to camp around 3:30.

“Break for a snack and venture in?”

Tyler nods and they eat some greens and berries, noting that everything is how they left it.

 

They head into the forest after 15 minutes and cover a lot of ground, finding more edible plants and fruits.

Jamie gets antsy around 4:30, wanting to start back now, but Tyler is determined to get to the other side of the island before 5, so they carry on.

But 5pm comes and they haven’t reached the edge of the trees yet.

“It has to be close. It takes less time to go through than all the way around,” Tyler huffs.

“We’ve been stopping to mark trees and pick up edible stuff, though,” Jamie reasons.

“But we’ve gotta be so close.”

“I don’t want to take any chances, Ty. Please?”

Tyler sighs and says, “Okay. Lets go. It’ll be impossible to see our marks on the tree if it gets dark.”

Jamie nods, squeezing Tyler’s hand.

“We can get an earlier start tomorrow, baby.”

They head back, and on their way, they see a good-sized brush hen-type thing.

Jamie whispers for Tyler to be silent and still as he slides the knife out of the sheath.

He stays totally still as the bird hops around in the brush.

By the time Jamie lunges for it, its too late. It got too close to get away fast enough.

He catches its back with the blade and gets its wing in his free hand as it tries to flap.

It’s the least graceful thing Tyler’s seen Jamie do in a while, but it works. They get their kill.

He helps Jamie to his feet and Jamie winces.

“That hurt to land on my knee that hard, but fuck it. We got diner, baby,” Jamie laughs.

“So…. We can fool around?” Tyler grins.

Jamie barks a surprised laugh out and says, “ We can, but I think maybe we should still wait.”

“Dammit. Fine.”

“I think we’ll get a good night’s sleep, then get an early start, explore, then after diner tomorrow night, you tap this.”

Tyler grins and takes Jamie’s hand.

 

They get back to their camp by sundown, watching the sunset as Jamie plucks the bird, skinning it.

Tyler offers to cut it up while Jamie gets the raft kit full of saltwater and brings it over to the fire.

He hooks a branch through the handles and holds it over the fire.

Jamie watches Tyler gnawing his lip as he removes the bird’s feet and head with jerky movements.

Jamie’s almost worried that Tyler is gonna cut himself, but Tyler was determined to help and Jamie still feels so bad for making him feel useless.

Tyler will feel proud if he does this and Jamie only wants Tyler smiling and feeling good.

The water begins to boil after a while and Tyler lowers the bird body onto the board.

Jamie sets the metal kit down, letting it rest on a log, mostly out of the actual flame and says, “I can show you how to remove the skin, crop, and organs. Its not pretty, but its technical and you can focus on what you need to do more than the reality of what you’re doing.”

Tyler nods and Jamie shows him, carefully watching his face.

He does okay, but Jamie relieves him from it after they get most everything removed.

Tyler heads to the water to clean himself off as Jamie finishes, lowering the bird into the water, adding some of the organs that will be good for them to eat

Jamie loves liver. He doubts Tyler will eat any of the internal stuff.

He lets Tyler be alone for a bit at the shore, but he didn’t miss how uncomfortable Tyler looked having all of the blood and everything on his hands up passed his wrists.

After a few minutes, Jamie shifts the kit around.

Tyler comes back looking small and Jamie tugs him down to sit beside him, pulling him into his side and kissing his head.

“Thank you for helping out with that, baby.”

Tyler nods and stays quiet for a long time before asking, “How long do you think?”

“Hungry?”

Tyler nods.

“Me too. It shouldn’t take too long. I, um. I saved some of the organs and am cooking them. I don’t know if you will want any, but they’re good for you.”

“Fuck. No, thanks.”

Jamie chuckles and says, “Okay, but I want you to stay as healthy as possible, hon.”

“I’ll be fine. Never liked the innards.”

Jamie nods, not surprised.

“I like liver. But that’s basically it. I don’t think I can do the heart,” Jamie says, poking it in the water.

Tyler gags.

Jamie smiles wryly and uses two sticks to pick it out and set it aside.

He stands and scoops it up on the board with the feet and head, taking it to the treeline and hurling it all into the forest.

They snuggle while the bird cooks, kissing and smiling dopey smiles at each other, Tyler tracing Jamie’s tattoos as he sits between Jamie’s legs, curled into his chest slightly.

Jamie presses a soft kiss to the top of Tyler’s head and noses at his hair.

“I love you,” Tyler says softly.

“I love you, too, Ty,” Jamie mumbles into

Tyler’s hair, running his hand down Tyler’s hand to lace their fingers together.

Tyler sighs and it makes Jamie tense.

“What is it?”

“I… Nothing.”

Jamie maneuvers Tyler around so he can meet his eyes, but Tyler is looking down, chewing his lip.

Jamie runs a hand through Tyler’s hair to the back, resting a hand on the base of his skull.

“Hey.”

Tyler still won’t meet his eyes.

Jamie sighs and dips his head to bump their foreheads together.

Tyler closes his eyes and finally opens them to meet Jamie’s.

Jamie’s eyes are so big and his gaze is so intense, but Tyler always feels safe and trusting looking into them.

It’s one of the things that got Tyler hooked on Jamie from the start. He could look in those eyes and know he could trust Jamie with everything he would never let anyone else see.

“I just wish it hadn’t taken this long for us to get to this point. I don’t want you to feel guilty. Its my fault too.”

“It’s nobody’s fault, Tyler. It was unclear and scary and confusing. Neither of us knew if we could tell the other or make a move or… Its one thing to know your teammate and friend is bi. Its another to know they have feelings, or even just an attraction, to you. At least we’re doing this now. And at least it isn’t going to go unspoken anymore. I’m glad we finally got our shit together,” he chuckles and it makes Tyler smile.

“I bet Jordie is going to be insufferable.”

“Oh, totally. He’s given me shit for years for not at least trying. Once he knew you were bi, he never fucking stopped. I’d be looking at you or moping when you had a new person around or… I’d get drunk and be embarrassingly sappy about you and he’d give me this lecture… and a lot of ‘I don’t even want to hear it if you’re not going to say something, shithead’ and, well… he’s probably got money on this, just saying.”

Tyler smiles wider and says, “Knowing him, yes. Definitely.”

“Probably Jenny and him have a bet. Probably Daddy, too.”

“Ugh,” Tyler groans, rubbing his face.

Jamie smiles and snuggles Tyler close.

“Its cute that you got drunk and whined about me,” Tyler says quietly after a while of silence.

Jamie groans.

“I’m totally gonna regret telling you that, aren’t I?”

“Probably.”

Jamie shakes his head.

“Jordie probably knew about me.”

Jamie’s eyes widen.

“What.”

Jamie is gonna murder Jordie.

“I mean, I never said, but I’d stare at you and he’s raise his eyebrow at me or… one time, we were out after a win, in Colorado, I think. And I was tipsy. Staring at you and he poked my side real hard. He goes, ‘If you two do, you hurt him and no one will ever find your body. I don’t care that we’re friends- he’s my baby brother'. I asked what he meant and he just burped and said he had to piss and got up.”

“The fuck? Why would he just never tell me that shit?”

“I didn’t really give him any confirmation. And he was a little drunk too. Plus, maybe he just thought I was drunk and watching you talk. Who knows?”

“Fuckin dick.”

Tyler laughs and another silence passes.

Jamie breaks it hesitantly, sounding miserable as he says, “I… I took you on a date once. I mean… I tried to. You didn’t really realize it was a date, but… it was supposed to be, and I was too nervous and got too scared to clarify that it was supposed to be a da-”

“OH MY GOD! JAMIE!” Tyler slaps Jamie’s chest. “Antares? Reunion Tower?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Fuck you, that place is so date-y and I so hoped- But I… I thought maybe you were just a sap who loves that crap- which, spoiler alert, is very true- and I thought you wanted to show me a cool view of Dally since I had only been there a year and-… you were so nervous and sweaty-”

“Thanks for reminding me.”

“-And I just thought it was ‘cause of how scared of heights you are…”

“…That too.”

“I- I’m so sorry… Man, I’m a fucking idiot.”

“… I mean, kind of. That was a pretty clear sign, especially considering how nervous I was when I asked you to go to dinner with me and specifically did not invite anyone else. But I also was too scared to call it a date to your face…”

“Jesus. I couldn’t figure out why you looked so down the next few days…”

“Yeah, pretty much sucked when three days later you started seeing that Tanya girl…” Jamie says, trying to laugh it off, but Tyler knows better.

That stung Jamie.

He wraps his arms tight around Jamie’s middle, nuzzling his face into Jamie’s neck.

“Fuck, Jame… I am so, so sorry, baby. God, and she was such a bitch, too… you hated her. And with good reason. Even more so, than her being so horrible.”

“Yeah…”

“Jamie…. I am so sorry… I’m so stupid.”

“No… it… it wasn’t-” he swallows down the memory of how bad it hurt that he got a basically great but failed date with Tyler before he went off with a girl who _did not_ deserve him. “I wasn’t up front about my intentions… you didn’t know…” he pretty much whispers.

Tyler squeezes Jamie tighter and tries not to tear up at the thought of how much he probably hurt Jamie without meaning to.

“Man, all I could think was how bad I wished you meant it as a date… fuck.”

“Well, you know now. No excuses when I want to take you out and pay for your shit, anymore,” Jamie smiles.

Tyler huffs a shaky laugh into Jamie’s neck and says, “Of course… I- I’m sorry I basically missed our first date. Can I take you on our second date when we finally get home?”

Jamie wants to burst with all of the love he feels and he bites his lip, nodding.

“Okay. Can it be somewhere ground level?”

Tyler smiles and says, “Whatever you want, baby.”

 

They eat in almost silence, tangled together and not even bothering to make up separate ‘plates', just eating together.

Once they finish, they get their camp set up for them to sleep for a few hours, Tyler setting his alarm on his watch for 8am.

They get snuggled up together, Tyler insisting on Jamie being little spoon because he’d drunkenly admitted to Tyler once that he kind of wished he could be little spoon sometimes and Tyler had told him that just meant his significant others would need to get down with jetpacking. Which led to Tyler having to explain jetpacking.

Jamie'd blushed when he added the sexual aspect, saying jetpacking could also mean the smaller guy being behind the bigger guy.

Jamie grumbled that he was sure that the gay community had a totally different term for that.

Tyler delightfully told him they called it a Gentlman's Jetpack, but jetpack was sufficient.

Jamie wants to die a little.

“It’d be how we’re laying right now, but with nudity and moaning,” Tyler grins, snapping the waistband of Jamie’s underwear.

Jamie yelps and swats Tyler’s hand.

“You aren’t even that much smaller than me… like, an inch, maybe two shorter and barely less weight. I don’t get why everyone is always pointing out how much smaller you are, like you’re a fucking Smurf.”

“I’m nowhere near as broad as you,” Tyler shrugs. “Also, Smurf is a gay term, too.”

Jamie groans, “ How?”

“Its like… a sassy twink. I think. Sorta.”

Jamie shakes his head and mutters, “what the fuck”

Tyler presses his face into Jamie’s neck and smiles against the skin.

After a silence, Tyler softly asks, “How do you want it your first time, honey?”

“Well, ideally, it’d be in your bed, buuuuut….”

“Well, then we better get rescued tomorrow during the day.”

Jamie snickers at the impatient tone that says Tyler isn’t waiting passed tomorrow night.

“Seriously, though. How do you want this, ideally, with it in mind that we’re here, and have no condoms or lube.”

“Honestly? Anything. I wanna try a lot with you, basically whatever you want. And I trust your judgement on what would be best for my first time with no lube and probably on blanket thrown on the ground.”

“Eh, I could always bend you over the shelter.”

Jamie’s breath hitches at that and a small noise rattles out of him.

“Oh, yeah?” Tyler grins.

“I- I don’t know that it would be that stable, T-Tyler…”

“Okay, but what about those big rocks down by the shore, I am willing to bet they are a perfect height for our needs.”

Jamie swallows noisily.

“M-Maybe.”

“I bet it is…” Tyler trails a finger up and down Jamie’s side.

Jamie grabs his hand tight and says, “You are a fucking menace and should not be allowed to speak 75% of the time.”

Tyler cackles, wrapping his arms around Jamie tightly.

“We’ll figure a position out tomorrow, Ty. For now, we need to get some sleep or we won’t be doing any fucking tomorrow either.”

“Okay, jeeze. Calm down, Captain.”

Jamie sighs shakily.

“What?”

“N- Nothing.”

“Nah, now you gotta tell me, cutie.”

“Th- The calling me Captain thing.”

“What about it?”

“Its… I-… Its hot.”

Tyler’s thoughts are in all capitals now.

“OHHHH?” He grins wildly.

“W-When you do it… when people have done it in bed… I’ve thought about you calling me that in bed before…

Tyler grins, looking dangerous, and says, “Oh, don’t worry. I will.”

Jamie sighs.

“Lets get some sleep, baby…”

Tyler snuggles Jamie closer and lets out a happy sigh.


	4. Rescued?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jamie and Tyler be rescued?
> 
> What will happen once they're off the island?

* * *

The next morning, Tyler wakes up to his watch alarm and clicks it off with a groan before realizing he is alone.

He looks around frantically and, upon seeing the shelter bare, he scrambles out to see no signs of Jamie anywhere.

His brain reaches a pretty high panicked state at an impressive rate and he whimpers a bit before stumbling quickly to the shore.

Jamie isn’t there either.

Tyler chews his lip as he looks around, seeing no sign of Jamie.

He tries to calm himself as he goes back to their little camp, reasoning that Jamie has just gone into the woods for more supplies really quick and will be back at any moment.

After getting the fire going steadily and pulling his t shirt on, he starts panicking again.

All he really notices missing along with Jamie is his shirt, pants, and the knife, so he can’t be too far.

“JAMIE?!” He finally calls out.

He waits and hears nothing.

Calling out a few more times and getting no response, he sighs and tugs on his pants and shoes.

Tyler starts into the woods, calling for him.

After 20 minutes, he goes back to the camp, and…

And Jamie is still absent.

Tyler tries to blink away tears threatening to fall and tries to think where Jamie could possibly be.

With shaky hands, Tyler packs up a sack of what he will need for a few hours and starts back into the woods.

An hour of searching and calling for Jamie passes and Tyler is freely crying and shaking.

Stopping for a moment to collect himself, Tyler slumps under a tree just as a bunch of leaves and branches start falling down around him, one particularly large branch smashing to the ground.

He shields himself, but looks up.

Nothing is visible through the branches, but Tyler moves around for an angle and sees a blur of something dark between the leaves.

For a few minutes, nothing happens, Tyler stays very still, listening to the rustling getting louder and closer.

He’s expecting the worst, but then watches as Jamie’s figure suddenly drops the last 7 or so feet to the ground from the tree.

He lands on his feet, but rolls anyway, laying on his side panting for a few moments before flopping onto his back and wincing.

“JAMIE?!”

Jamie looks up to see Tyler and sighs in relief.

“Ty, oh, thank fuck.”

Tyler stomps to him as Jamie sits up and tries to reach for Tyler as he kneels down, but is instead met with a hard, loud slap across his face.

“Jesus! What the fuck, Segs?!

Tyler stands back up and storms away.

He makes it about 50 feet before he realizes Jamie isn’t behind him.

Sighing, he starts toward where he left Jamie and sees him trying to follow, limping and having to hold onto trees and rocks as he goes.

His head is down and his lip is in his teeth as he sniffs.

Tyler sighs and goes to get Jamie’s arm around his shoulder, helping Jamie move back to camp.

They go in total silence.

 

When they get back, Tyler props Jamie’s leg up and inspects his knee.

Slightly swollen and bruising already, but overall okay.

Tyler fishes the cold compress out of the first aid and tosses it to Jamie, who starts to shake it.

He watches Tyler move around their camp, body tense and face angry, refusing to meet Jamie’s eyes.

Jamie bites his lip and tries to ignore the stinging in his chest and burning in his eyes.

Tyler gets Jamie taken care of and situates himself by the fire, stoking it.

His back is to Jamie and he looks like all of his muscles have been pulled taut.

Jamie looks down and blinks a few times, a tear dropping onto his knee.

He wants to ask Tyler why he’s mad but he’s pretty sure Tyler won’t even speak to him right now.

Tyler has been this way toward him before once…

Two years before.

 

******  
Jamie had been laying on a blanket in the sun and feeling the most relaxed he had in years.

Especially after how hard he pushed himself after the hip surgery that summer.

It felt good to be taking the break to lay out on the beach and just enjoy the day, even if he knows tomorrow he’s going to be back at the gym for longer than Katie would love, but at least she seems to also love working herself almost as hard as him when they go together.

But for now, he’s just on the verge of tipsy, watching her run around in the wake with her friends.

He feels his phone vibrate and holds it up to focus on the screen, hitting accept.

 _Tyler_.

“Hi, Seggy! Wh- What’s up? H- How’re you, buddy?”

Okay, so maybe he is actually a bit drunk.

Tyler looks very sober.

“Jamie, what the fuck? Where are you?”

“I’m at the beach!” he turns his phone so Tyler can see.

“That’s fuckin great. So I take it you completely bailed on our plan to hang out for the break?”

Jamie freezes.

“What?”

“Like a month ago, Jame. We planned to go to NOLA?”

Tyler waves something that looks like tickets at the screen.

“N-NOLA?”

“Fucking New Orleans. You said you never had been and I was telling you we should go for break and I planned out a whole ass trip right there?”

“Um, I-I’m sorry, Segs… Last week, Katie invited me to LA to meet some friends and just, chill and workout together…”

“You couldn’t at least let me know you changed your mind?”

“I- Dude, I didn’t even know you were serious. I literally had no idea I had plans this week before she asked because I thought you weren’t serious.”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I have been?”

“I don’t know. You never said another thing about it after that. I figured you forgot and you were probably already going to Cabo or something with your bros.”

“Wow. ‘With my bros'. You’re not?”

“Not what?”

“My- Nevermind. Look. It’s done now, I guess. Flight's already missed. I’m still here in Dally standing outside your fucking door and you’re in LA. Doesn’t matter. Would’ve been cool to know before I blew everyone off, but I guess now is as good of time as any.”

Tyler sounds furious as he’s getting into his car.

Jamie can see the duffle bag on the back seat.

“Ty, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Don’t. I get it. She’s your hot girlfriend, I’m just your teammate. Its kind of a no-brainer.”

Tyler sounds wounded and Jamie’s chest hurts.

“Tyler-”

“I gotta go, don’t wanna be distracted driving home.”

Jamie doesn’t get a word in before Tyler ends the connection.

 _Fuck_.

He tries calling Tyler every day for the rest of break, but it’s straight to voicemail every time.

He comes back to Dallas a day early and stops by Tyler’s place before even going to his own.

Standing there knocking with no response, he feels like a moron.

Sighing, he slips the extra key Tyler gave him out of his pocket and lets himself in.

The dogs jump all over him immediately.

Tyler must be here if the boys aren’t at the doggy daycare.

He gives them some good pets before standing upright and planning to head down the hall to the the living room.

But Tyler is standing there, leaning against the frame between the foyer and the hall, arms crossed over his chest.

Jamie caught the sad smile he had watching Jamie pet the boys, but when he looks up at Jamie, he’s angry. Jaw set, eyes hard and void of any emotion.

Jamie has no idea how Tyler can do that so well and so fast, his face can totally change in a nano second.

Other than Tyler looking like he can’t wait for Jamie to leave, he looks good.

Just gym shorts and a muscle t, and the oldest snapback, brim chewed up from last year when Cash was just a baby.

Speaking of, the black lab sits on Jamie’s feet, leaning against his calves.

Marshall stands by his dad, nosing at his leg, licking his knee.

Jamie and Tyler just stand staring at each other.

“H-Hey, Se-”

“What are you doing here?” Tyler clips out in a neutral tone.

Jamie shifts uncomfortably.

“Bennie. What d'you want?”

“I wanted to apologize. But you ignored me all week.”

“Yeah. Well.”

Tyler just looks over his shoulder like he wants to go back to whatever he was doing before he heard the door.

Someone clears their throat in the living room.

“A-Am I interrupting something?”

Tyler levels him with a look and says, “ _You_ showed up _here_ , unannounced. Spit out your apology if you’re going to, Benn.”

Jamie looks at his feet, or rather, at Cash's head.

“I- I’m sorry, Tyler,” he looks back up and says, “I didn’t mean to bail on you, and I didn’t mean to upset you. I made a mistake and I-…” he shifts and Cash trots off, his brother following. “I’m sorry.”

“Its fine. Do whatever you want on your break, it’s your break. She’s your girlfriend, you see me all the time since we, ya know, work together. Girlfriend you don’t see enough vs work friend who you have to put up with all the time…” Tyler makes a ‘weighing options' gesture and shrugs, crossing his arms again.

_Guarding himself._

He’s always open around Jamie. Since a month after he first got to Dallas.

Jamie feels stung.

He looks up from Tyler’s arms to his eyes, but they’re looking passed Jamie now.

“’Work friend’?” Jamie mumbles.

“I mean, teammate on a pro team where you get told constantly by organizations, ‘this is a business’… Coworker is the same term.”

Tyler is distancing the two of them more and more with each term. Teammate. Work friend. Coworker. It’s less and less of ‘my bestie’ or ‘my bro' or whatever.

Jamie chews his lip and looks down. He feels sliced open.

“I… So… So wait. You-… I didn’t-”

“Jesus Christ, Benn, what?”

Jamie sinks a little, mumbling, “I didn’t mean to upset you so much. I’m sorry. I’ll just- I’m gonna-” He motions at the door, stumbling over himself as he moves to open and back out of the door, not meeting Tyler’s eyes as he does.

He doesn’t cry on his way home.

Or that night.

Not at all.

He goes to practice the next morning and Tyler doesn’t look at him or speak to him. He laughs with everyone else and fistbumps Fiddler and gives Nemeth a facewash.

He leaves to go have lunch with Val, and still doesn’t talk to Jamie.

Jamie ignores the hickey on Tyler’s neck.

Jamie sits at home and mopes and Jordie threatens to beat Tyler’s ass if Jamie doesn’t tell Jordie why he is treating Jamie like he doesn’t exist.

Jamie finally tells his older brother the whole thing.

“He’s being a fucking baby. You tried to apologize, what does he want?”

Jamie shrugs helplessly and bites his lip, trying not to tear up in front of Jordie about this.

Jordie sighs and says, “Do you want me to say something to him?”

“No.”

“Are you gonna be like this until he talks to you?”

“Probably.”

“Awesome. Big-eyed, blinking, sad Jamie is my fucking least favorite thing. You look like a cow someone told was nothing more than a burger.”

“Thanks,” Jamie tosses the cushion he was holding against him aside and stands, starting out of the living room.

“Chubbs…”

“I’ll try not to burden you with my sadness,” Jamie calls over his shoulder.

It’s a low-blow, guilting Jordie, but he feels like shit and when he feels like shit, he makes everyone around him pay if they say anything that is even kind of mean.

Whatever, Jordie knew the risk when he offered to live with Jamie. He’s known Jamie his entire life, so he shouldn’t be surprised.

If anyone can deal with Jamie’s tantrums, its Jordie and Jenny.

When Jamie comes back into the living room after a 45-minute ‘sad/angry shower’, Jordie isn’t around.

Jamie eats dinner alone and goes to bed.

The next day, after practice, Jamie is starting to close the front door when it pushes open and Tyler is there, looking at his shoes.

It’s surprising, since Tyler didn’t acknowledge him during practice again. Well, Jamie caught him looking at him with a blank expression at one point, but he just turned back to Fiddler, ignoring Jamie again.

Jamie closes the door behind Tyler and when Tyler doesn’t say anything, Jamie decides to speak up, trying to go for a nonchalant tone, not wanting to let on that Tyler’s cold shoulder is breaking him.

He probably already knows, but maybe Jamie can pretend.

“H- Hey, Seggy. What’s up, man? Did we have pla-”

“I forgive you.”

There’s a silence and Jamie thinks he can hear the clock in his kitchen.

Tyler makes eye contact finally.

“Sorry I was so mad. I’m sure that stung and I-…” he looks off over Jamie’s shoulder and shakes his head.

“Its okay, Seggy,” Jamie says quietly. “I messed up. I flaked and pushed you aside for my girlfriend and I… I’m sorry. It’s not how your treat someone you care about.”

Tyler looks down and chews his lip.

“I’m sorry I said that you were just my coworker. You’re my favorite person outside of my family, y-you know that, right?”

Tyler finally looks up.

Jamie smiles weakly and pulls Tyler into a hug.

“You give a really rough cold shoulder, you know that?” Jamie laughs.

“Two sisters, dude. I learned from the best,” Tyler laughs.  
*****

 

They were okay after that, but it was still shaky for a bit, and Jamie never got over the feeling that week permanently changed their dynamic.

 

Jamie’s eyes are wet at the memory and he sniffs, adjusting his leg a little.

He wipes his eyes and chews his lip, trying to not let Tyler hear that he’s crying a little.

Its too late, apparently, because when he looks back to where Tyler is sitting at the fire, he’s turned toward Jamie.

“Are- Are you that hurt? I’ve never seen you cry in pain before, and I’ve seen you pretty injured before, holy shit.”

Tyler starts to move toward Jamie, but Jamie’s sad laugh stops him.

“You think I’m crying because I bumped my fuckin knee?”

Tyler stares at him.

Jamie shakes his head and looks down.

Tyler slowly sits next to Jamie, bumping their shoulders.

“What’s- um…”

“Why the fuck are you so mad at me? What did I do?”

Tyler gapes.

Jamie’s cheek is red and he points at it.

“The fuck did you hit me for? Why are you treating me like shit right now?”

Tyler stammers and looks down again.

Jamie sniffs and looks away.

He climbed so high up in that fucking tree, it was so fucking terrifying, and then he almost fell.

Seeing Tyler made him realize he was safe, he was so relieved.

He’d almost died from one of his biggest fears, he was probably on the verge of a panic attack or something, but there was Tyler.

Sweet Tyler, who would kiss him and calm him from that horrifying event.

Wrong.

Jamie draws in a shaky breath and tosses the cold compress to the side, standing shakily, and hobbles down to the water, tossing his shirt off and dropping his pants, stepping out of them carefully as he goes.

He gets to the water, leaning against one of the rocks Tyler brought up last night and takes his underwear off, laying them on a rock.

He sloshes into the water, wading out until he can be at least waist deep and sighs, dunking himself under for a minute.

When he comes back up, Tyler is standing by the shoreline, arms wrapped around himself, looking vulnerable and miserable.

Jamie’s not calm yet.

He turns away from Tyler and sort of kneels in the water

He tips his head back, relishing the feeling of the water lapping through his hair.

Jamie chokes out a little hiccuping cough and stands upright, wiping his face and running his fingers through his wet hair.

He dunks himself again, staying under a little longer.

His aching knee protests before his lungs do, and he comes back up, wiping his face.

He turns around and sees Tyler sitting with his back to the rock, knees against his chest and his head resting on them, face turned away.

He’s got the rag in his hand.

Jamie sighs and wades back, stepping next to Tyler, who glances up, before his eyes meet Jamie’s ankles and he hands Jamie the rag.

Jamie mumbles a ‘thank you’, dries off, and pulls his underwear on.

He hobbles back to where he dropped his pants and pulls them on, grabbing his shirt.

As he’s pulling it over his head, he catches sight of Tyler, face in his hands, shaking.

Jamie moves back to him faster than his knee wants him to.

He sits down beside Tyler, wrapping an arm around him and lets him curl into his chest, one hand gripping Jamie’s shirt at the shoulder as the other arm is wrapped around his middle.

Jamie wraps him up, one hand on his back, the other cupping Tyler’s head as he cries into Jamie’s chest.

“Sweetie…” Jamie says softly, petting Tyler’s hair.

“I fucking thought you were gone. Almost two hours, Jame. I woke up and you were just gone. I couldn’t find you and you wouldn’t answer when I called. I thought I was going to find you dead or something.”

Jamie bites his lip, not wanting to admit that it was a real possibility.

“I was so fuckin scared. You scared the shit out of me. I shouldn’t have slapped you, but I was so mad you scared me like that. Where did you go?”

“I- I heard a plane. Like, a biplane or something. I thought, if I could get up there, I could wave around, but… the branch I sat on didn t exactly work out… I fell probably 5 feet before I got a hold of something, miraculously, and I just clung to that branch for like, 30 minutes before I could move, I was so scared. I threw up. Somewhere up there.”

“Oh- Oh my god, Jamie… you almost died… what the fuck…”

“I shouldn’t have gone up there, but they were already passing over… they weren’t flying over our little camp, they would’ve missed our SOS…”

“So that huge branch that smashed next to me, that was you?”

“Well, it got caught in other branches on its way down and fell the rest of the way as I was trying to climb back down. Did it hit you? Are you okay?”

“Jamie! You fell out of the top of a giant tree and survived by dumb luck! I’m fucking fine! Baby, are you- are you okay, sweetie?” Tyler’s turning, kneeling between Jamie’s legs, cupping his face.

Jamie nods and says, “When I got back down and was lying there, I was having a small panic attack. And I saw you and immediately felt so safe. I thought ‘Tyler will calm me down, he’ll make sure I’m okay and kiss me and tell me he loves me. He’ll wrap me up and run his fingers through my hair. I’m safe'… A- And then you hit me, hard. And left me there.”

Jamie bites his lip and Tyler covers his mouth.

He sobs a little before wrapping his arms around Jamie, crying into his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Jamie… Oh my god, I’m a horrible asshole.”

“You aren’t.”

“Yes I am.”

“Ty… You’re not. I can understand where you were coming from.”

They just hold each other for a while before Jamie continues.

“When we got back here and you were… so cold and it just- I thought about how you were that time when I forgot you wanted to go to New Orleans… How you acted towards me after and that… we were never the same after that.”

“I’d been replaced. I got blown off for Katie. I- I had to stop hoping and flirting and… come to terms with being just your friend and that’s it. I, um… I wasn’t your partner. I was your sidekick. I realized my place, ya know.”

Jamie’s stomach rolls at the words and he feels sick.

“Ty…”

Tyler fists into Jamie’s hair and meets his eyes, saying, “Its okay. I know better now.”

They just stare at each other for a while and Jamie slowly smiles tentatively, and when Tyler returns it, they both grin wide, Tyler leaning forward to press his forehead to Jamie’s.

“We- We’re gonna be okay, right?”

Tyler nods.

“I hope so.”

“I think we’re spending the day here, now… I should try to catch some fish…”

“I can try. You should take it easy for a change.”

Tyler is expecting an argument, but Jamie just sighs and nods.

“Okay, I can teach you.”

 

An hour later, Jamie is sitting at the water line, watching Tyler fish. There’s three hovering over the net.

“I think they saw me, ya know,” he says softly.

“Who?” Tyler whispers.

“The plane. I can’t be sure, but I think we might have a chance.”

Tyler slowly turns his head to look at Jamie, smiling.

Jamie smiles at him as he pops a berry in his mouth.

 

They cook the fish and eat, Tyler fussing over Jamie’s hurt knee.

Jamie lets him.

They take a nap, curled together next to the fire around 1pm, Jamie holding Tyler tight in his arms.

 

Jamie’s brain is buzzing when he wakes up, Tyler drooling on his chest.

He frowns at him before rolling his eyes.

His eyelids slip shut again and the buzzing gets louder.

_Ugh._

_Wait…_

His eyes snap open and he sits up fast, knocking Tyler to the side, waking him.

“The fuck, Jamie?”

“SHH!”

They’re silent for a moment.

“Plane!” Jamie yells when they hear it.

They scramble up, Tyler helping Jamie to his feet, and scan the sky, seeing nothing for an agonizing amount of time.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, they see it. A smallish boatplane, flying low.

They begin flailing and shouting, both their hearts racing.

The plane curves and begins to lower, making its way steadily down to the water.

“Oh, thank fucking god…” Jamie huffs out as the plane settles on the water, heading toward the shore.

He drops to the ground, overwhelmed, and can’t help feeling tears of joy, relief, start springing up.

Tyler wraps his arm around Jamie, leaning down over him and mumbling in relief.

It feels like forever before the plane stops on the shore and a door opens.

The next 30 minutes are a blur, but after that, Jamie and Tyler are curled up in a blanket in the back seat of the little plane and the engine is roaring.

Tyler snuggles Jamie into him, the older man suddenly weak with exhaustion, giving in after 4 days of being tough and taking care of the two of them.

Jamies eyes start fluttering shut as Tyler’s hand cards through his hair, lips on Jamie’s temple.

 

The next thing he knows, Tyler is waking him gently, saying, “We’re here, baby.”

Jamie looks around and sees an airport. Its dark. City lights loom in the distance.

He shuffles numbly through the private airport, lets Tyler talk to people, lets Tyler lead him, hands linked together.

They eventually sit down in a room, Tyler leaves his side for a second, but is right back with water and clean clothes for Jamie.

He drinks all of the water and leans his head on Tyler’s shoulder, closing his eyes again.

Jamie has no idea where they are or if they’re alone, but he turns his head to press a lazy kiss to Tyler’s neck before snuggling against him.

Tyler tightens his arm around Jamie, lacing their fingers together.

After a while, Jamie is about to nod off again and someone comes to escort them to another plane. To Dallas.

They each quickly change first, and they’re informed that their families are waiting for them in Dallas and Jamie’s heart swells.

He immediately falls asleep on the plane.

Tyler’s hands haven’t left him so he’s safe.

 

He finally wakes up and is actually aware when Tyler wakes him in Dallas.

They walk from the plane to the terminal hand-in-hand, and when he sees Jenny’s hair through the window, he chokes a little noise out.

When the doors slide open, Jenny turns, spotting him and she shouts, running to him, crashing into him and hugging him tightly.

He doesn’t really hear anything she says, but Tyler’s hand slips out of his and then Jordie is octopused around him and Jenny, crushing them both.

Jamie clings to them tight, crying the moment he realizes they both are.

They get yanked away, though, and suddenly his mom his wrapped around him, crying and kissing him. His dad wraps them both up and Jenny and Jordie rejoin, and he’s surrounded by his family.

He manages to get a glimpse of Tyler, being crushed by his parents and sisters too.

Tyler meets his eyes and they’re both crying and smiling.

 

Once they’re both able to move, untangled from their families, they pretty much switch, Cassidy and Candace jumping Jamie as Jordie yanks Tyler into a hug and Jenny ruffles his hair and kisses his cheek.

His parents go to hug Tyler as Jackie nearly crushes Jamie in a bear hug.

“I have no proof, but thank you for keeping my son alive,” she laughs out.

Jamie laughs and hugs her tight.

Paul hugs Jamie, clapping his back.

 

They all start to head out of the airport after another 20 minutes, and to the surprise of nobody, there are tons of people outside with signs and cameras and yelling and cheering.

Jamie sighs and bumps against Tyler, fingers brushing his knuckles.

They all pile into a big cargo van, Paul in the front passenger seat, Tyler between Cassidy, Jackie, and Candace, Jamie squished between Heather and Jenny, and Jordie and Randy in the back.

Tyler is so close but Jamie lets him be cuddled by his sisters and mom.

The driver gets out to the highway and finally asks, “Where am I taking everyone?”

“My house,” Tyler says, giving the address. “I need to see my dogs as soon as I can.”

“Yeah, I wanna just lay on the floor and be smothered by the boys, honestly,” Jamie adds.

Tyler turns enough to grin tiredly at Jamie.

_This is why your my favorite._

Tyler says that any time Jamie talks highly of Tyler’s pups.

It’s unspoken now, but Jamie doesn’t need to hear it to know Tyler’s thinking it.

They talk about the time on the island the whole way, Candace skeptical every time Tyler sounds like he was even remotely useful and capable of taking care of himself.

Tyler pouts when his mom agrees with her daughter.

Jamie’s dad seems proud that Jamie knew how to survive.

As Tyler talks about Jamie fishing, Heather and Jenny leaning forward, Jordie leans to whisper to Jamie, “Took good care of Tyler, it seems, Chubbs.”

Jamie meets his brother’s eyes and smiles slowly, finally looking away shyly.

Jordie ruffles Jamie’s hair and smiles, sitting back again.

Jamie looks up to see Jordie and Randy both giving him the same knowing smile.

He chews his lip and his dad pats his shoulder, leaving his hand there the rest of the ride.

 

Once they get to Tyler’s house, everyone rushes inside, but Jamie hangs back for a moment, meeting his dad’s eyes.

“You know we love you no matter what, Jamie.”

“I- I” Jamie chokes up and his dad pulls him into a hug.

“Its okay. As long as you’re happy, son. And Tyler clearly makes you happy.”

Jamie sniffles and nods.

“Yeah… he always has… it took us a bit but…”

“You could have told us you like men. You know we wouldn’t have been upset.”

“Dad, I- I’m not gay… I don’t think. I- it’s just him… I’ve never been-… I don’t know.”

“Feelings aren’t easy. If they were, there wouldn’t be a person with drinking problems on the planet.”

Jamie laughs and his dad pats his back, pulling away.

They look at each other for a moment before Randy nods and they head inside.

 

Jamie does actually lay down in the middle of the living room, letting Cash just flop on top of him, whining, and Gerry licks every bit of his face before Tyler smiles and lays down. Gerry whines, jumping onto his daddy. Marshall lays between the two of them, head on Tyler’s hip.

Jamie uses the hand not wrapped around Cash to pet Marshall's head and his hand bumps Tyler’s as he does the same.

They’re surrounded by their families, but Tyler still hooks his pinky finger, looping it around Jamie’s ring finger and squeezes quickly before scratching down Marshall’s neck.

Their eyes meet and they both smile.

Jamie wants to just roll closer and kiss him, but he doesn’t know if Tyler would be okay with that.

Eventually, Jackie and Heather plan out ordering food and send Jamie and Tyler to go shower.

Jamie showers in the guestroom bathroom, which has almost all of the stuff he usually has in his own bathroom at home and it makes Jamie’s heart swell.

Tyler set up his guest bathroom with Jamie in mind…

Jamie wraps his towel around his waist and moisturizes his face before heading down the hall to Tyler’s room.

The door is cracked and Jamie slowly pushes it open.

Tyler’s bathroom door is still shut, so Jamie riffles through Tyler’s closet, finding a gray and green Stars hoodie and he pulls it on, zipping it up.

He finds a loose pair of basketball shorts and pulls them up, tossing the towel into the hamper.

Jamie catches sight of himself in the full length mirror, and he’s surprised how he doesn’t actually look like he’s been on an island for days.

His eyes catch the front of the hoodie and, he isn’t sure how he didn’t notice it, but the embroidered 14 stops him.

This is his.

But he knows his was in his closet when he packed for the trip.

So this is his hoodie, but it doesn’t belong to him.

Tyler owns a number 14 Stars hoodie.

Jamie wants to cry or go yank Tyler out of the bathroom and squeeze him.

He does neither, just runs his fingers over the number.

The door to the bathroom opens, startling Jamie out of his thoughts, and he looks over to see Tyler stopping when he sees someone else in his room, soft smile warming up his face when he realizes its Jamie.

His hair is damp and messy and he’s just got a towel around his waist, beads of water or sweat from the steam from the shower run down his chest and arms.

Jamie has been assaulted by this sight plenty in the locker room, but now it’s different. Now they’re in Tyler’s bedroom. They’ve already been intimate, this is now a fantasy that can become reality.

He hears Jenny, Candace, and Cassidy laughing downstairs.

“This isn’t mine,” Jamie says, voice unrecognizable to his own ears.

“What?”

“This hoodie. Mine’s in my closet.”

Tyler looks at the hoodie and shifts his feet.

His cheeks start turning red and Jamie almost squeals.

Tyler almost never blushes, never seems embarrassed.

Jamie always thought there was nothing he could say to make Tyler embarrassed.

But Tyler is getting caught right now.

Jamie takes four quick strides to Tyler and wraps him up tight, crashing against him, and kissing him with all of the intensity and passion he has energy left for.

Tyler’s hands scramble up Jamie’s back and he feels the door frame to the bathroom dig into his back next to his spine as Jamie forces him against it, but Jamie’s tongue is in his mouth and Jamie’s hands are running all over his body so Tyler finds it hard to care.

Jamie’s hands grip his hips, tugging Tyler against him, causing the towel to fall off, and Jamie whines into Tyler’s mouth, running one hand up to the center of Tyler’s back.

Tyler doesn’t process them moving, but suddenly he’s being turned and pushed down onto the bed, Jamie climbing on top of him.

There’s no move for anything to escalate really, but Jamie is kissing the life out of Tyler and Tyler isn’t going to complain.

“Oh! Come on!”

Tyler’s bedroom door slams shut and they break apart to look at it and then back at each other.

“Was that Jordie?” Jamie asks breathlessly.

“Think so… the door was standing open wasn’t it?”

Jamie nods, knowing he left it open when he came looking for clothes.

There’s a loud thump on the door and Jordie calls out, “Really assholes?”

Jamie scrambles off of Tyler, spotting a pair of basketball shorts and tossing them to Tyler, who slides them on quickly.

Jamie opens the door and doesn’t meet his brother’s eyes.

“You had four days alone, what the hell?”

“Don’t worry, we took advantage of those too,” Tyler grins.

Jordie glares at him, “I swear to god, Tyler, I’ll make you wish you hadn’t gotten rescued.”

“At least you walked in to your baby bro clothed, right? He could’ve been naked on top of me… Lets see, at that angle, you’d be getting ass, taint, balls-”

Jordie picks up the half-empty bottle of Gatorade sitting on the nightstand and throws it at Tyler, hitting him hard in the shoulder.

Jamie’s still looking at the floor, lips parted as he breathes shakily, hand clamped around the other elbow, shoulders drawn in.

“Hey,” Jordie says, but Jamie doesn’t react.

Jordie looks at Tyler and raises an eyebrow, Tyler shrugging and looking back to Jamie as his eyebrows draw together.

Jordie waves a hand in front of Jamie, snapping a couple of times before Jamie’s eyes meet Jordie's.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. ‘M fine.”

Jamie’s voice is tight and edgy.

“Hey, don’t lie to me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to, uh, to have to see that.”

“Its not that big of a deal, Jamie,” Jordie says, voice serious.

He stays quiet.

“Hey,” Jordie says, voice low. “You know its okay, right? Like, I have no problem seeing you and Tyler together, I mean, I don’t want to see you fucking.”

“We weren’t,” Jamie insists.

“I know, but it looked like it was a step away. If Tyler had clothes on and you weren’t pounced on top of him, I’d be fine about what I just saw. You know that, right? You don’t have to be ashamed of being caught being physical with Tyler.”

Jamie looks down and mumbles, “I’m- I’m not _ashamed_ … I just…” he doesn’t continue and Tyler’s chest constricts.

He moves slowly to Jamie, touching his arm.  
Jamie flinches away and Tyler feels his heart drop.

Tyler retracts his arm and chews his lip, unable to look at Jamie or Jordie.

“Okay,” he whispers quietly, going to pick up a shirt and slip it on before grabbing his favorite hoodie- well, second favorite, since Jamie’s wearing his- and pulling it over his head.

He starts to move to the door, but Jordie tries to stop him.

Tyler shakes out of his grasp and breezes passed them, saying, “Everyone’s probably waiting for us down there, right?”

He doesn’t wait, just takes the stairs as fast as he can, hearing Jordie hiss, “Jamie, what the fuck?”

Its another 10 minutes before Jamie and Jordie come downstairs, Jordie looking worn out and Jamie not looking up from the ground, but his eyes look a little red.

Tyler tries to ignore how that makes his chest feel as he sits between his sisters and his mom on the sectional, Gerry on Cassidy's lap, Marshall and Cash on the floor at Tyler’s feet.

Jamie and Jordie go to sit beside their sister, Heather on the other side.

Tyler sees Jamie sneak a look at him out of his periphery, but he keeps his eyes on Marshall, who turns his head up to look Tyler in the eye as he is pet.

Cash, the traitor he is, immediately goes to Jamie, putting his front paws between Jamie’s legs on the couch and sticking his cold, wet nose against Jamie’s face before licking him.

Jamie gives in eventually, unable to hold a pout up in the face of dog kisses- no one is immune- and giggles, leaning back.

Cash takes the opportunity to climb into Jamie’s lap, and Jamie makes a little ‘oof' noise at the weight.

Tyler can’t help smiling at that.

“Tyler, have you been keeping Cash to his diet?” Candace asks.

“Yes, don’t fat-shame him.”

“You call him fat on instagram all the time!” Cassidy laughs.

The doorbell rings and Paul and Randy go get the food from the delivery person.

Everyone divies the food up, and Tyler and Jordie send the boys out back with their bones so everyone can eat without dog noses everywhere.

 

Once everyone has finished eating, Randy and Paul take the trash to the garbage and Heather and Jackie decide to make everyone cocoa.

“So what was the scariest part of being on the island?” Cassidy asks

“Aside from being stranded there?” Tyler quips.

“Yes, smartass,” Candace says, smacking him.

“I don’t know… Jamie almost died this morning. That’s probably the scariest experience I’ve had in a long time.”

“You almost died?” Jenny mumbles.

Jamie just nods.

“I woke up and he was gone. I went looking for him for two hours and he finally drops out of this tree, he’d climbed up to get a plane’s attention, but the branch he was on broke and he fell. He caught a hold of another branch, but the original branch fell what d'you think, 40 feet?”

“Maybe more,” Jamie says quietly.

“Jesus…” Cassidy gasps, covering her mouth.

“I kept thinking I was gonna find him dead and I almost did,” Tyler says shakily. “So that was probably the most terrifying thing, for me. Jamie might have a different story, but I’m sure that is it.”

He feels tears welling in his eyes and he stands up, mumbling about checking on the dogs and he stumbles away, going out the sliding door and throwing himself into the little patio loveseat.

He holds himself as he shakes.

Jamie not wanting to be seen kissing him. Embarrassed by it. Ashamed of it.

He said he’s not, but all Tyler can think is how that could just be a big fucking lie.

The dogs swarm at his feet and he smiles sadly before the door slides open and the dogs rush to it. He hears it shut again and he lets his head drop back, eyes closing.

The seat next him sinks down and he tilts his head over, cracking his eyes to see Jamie looking at him.

Tyler doesn’t say anything, just rolls his head back again, blinking up at the sky.

“Are you mad at me?”

“For what?”

He feels Jamie shrug.

“What do you think I would be mad about?”

Jamie is quiet for a while before he says, “I’m not, you know. Ashamed. It’s just still strange. On the island it was just us. Now, we have to deal with other people.”

“My family knows I’m bi. They know I’ve got a thing for you. Its not going to be scary for me. I get if you want to go slow in front of yours, but Jordie?”

Jamie sighs.

“I know he’s okay with it, its just… I’ve never been with a guy, Tyler. Everything is new for me.”

“How? Have you kissed girls in front of them? Held hands with girls, cuddled up with girls?”

“Tyler-”

“Its fine, Jamie.”

“Can you not fucking do that?”

Tyler looks at Jamie.

“Don’t just… dismiss me. I’m tying to tell you my feelings, I’m trying to explain why it’s weird for me, and maybe you just think I’m full of shit, but at least I’m fucking trying. I’m not ashamed, I’m just nervous, okay? I’m sorry if that upsets you, I don’t want to or mean to, but this is how I feel. It’s just… different. We got to be in a bubble, but now it’s back to reality and this is real and people are going to know- good or bad- they are, and… its real.”

“A- Are you saying what we did on the island wasn’t real?”

“What? No, Ty. I’m just-”

“I mean, you can try to take it back or whatever, but you told me you love me and kissed me and sucked my dick and fucked me. Like, that happened, Jamie. And I’m sorry its scary now, but-”

“STOP! Tyler, stop!”

Tyler stops and stares at Jamie.

“I don’t want to take anything back. I meant everything I did. I’m not ashamed. I love you and I still want you. Is that everything? We cleared up? Can you stop trying so hard to pick a fight with me, right now?”

Tyler just gapes at Jamie.

Jamie takes Tyler’s face in his hands and says, “I get it. You’re scared now that we’re back things are gonna be different and you’re being defensive as a mechanism, attack first. I get it, but please stop. Its unfair and hurtful and… I’m not gonna do that to you, okay?”

Tyler looks down.

“I’m gonna go back in. You should come back in when you’re ready, okay, babe?”

Tyler pinches his eyes shut, biting his lip hard.

Jamie stands up and, cups Tyler’s cheek with his hand, leaning down to gently press a kiss to Tyler’s forehead.

He moves away, despite Tyler’s hands starting to reach for him.

Jamie gets to the edge of the patio before Tyler says his name, stopping him.

He turns to have Tyler crash into him, and Jamie’s arms go around him immediately.

“I’m sorry,” Tyler cries into his neck, fingers gripping the shoulder and collar of Jamie’s hoodie.

Jamie kisses Tyler’s head and runs his hands up and down his back.

“Its okay… Just let me adjust without accusing me of not loving you or something, that’s all,” Jamie tries for a chuckle.

Tyler doesn’t laugh.

Jamie lets Tyler cry for a bit, rubbing his back.

Finally, he pulls back and hooks his hands behind Jamie’s neck, looking at him.

“I’m sorry I’m a mess.”

“I’m sorry you doubt my feelings.”

“That wouldn’t be your fault if I did, but I don’t. I’m scared, too.”

“Scared is fine. Lets be scared together and actually communicate.”

“This is interesting coming from you, but I agree.”

Jamie laughs and nods.

They stare at each other for a long time before leaning in and pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They stay like that for what seems like forever before they hear a noise by the garage door.

“If you two don’t kiss soon, your moms are going to lose it.”

They look up to see Paul and Randy, who points behind them.

They turn and see Heather, Jackie, Cassidy, and Jenny basically plastered against the sliding door, Jordie and Candace standing behind them, sipping their cocoa.

Jamie rolls his eyes and pulls Tyler close again, dipping his head to kiss Tyler deeply.

They hear cheering through the door and eventually break apart laughing against each other’s lips.

“You sure you’re okay with it?”

“Would be a bit late if I wasn’t, Ty.”

Tyler shrugs and Jamie kisses him again, not stopping for a while this time.

When they finally part again, Tyler presses his face into Jamie’s neck and says, “So do I get to call you my boyfriend?”

“No.”

Tyler slumps and pulls away to look at Jamie, who is smiling this big, stupid smile.

“You don’t get to, you _have_ to. I demand it,” Jamie says, grinning.

“You- What fucking rom com did you steal that from?”

Jamie laughs and kisses Tyler’s nose.

They finally pull apart and Jamie holds a hand out for Tyler to take.

“Boyfriend?”

Tyler smiles, lacing his fingers with Jamie’s, and says, “Boyfriend.”

They go back in to Jordie and Candace arguing with Cassidy about why she can’t post the picture of them kissing that she took.

They just go sit on the couch, Heather sitting on Tyler’a side and Jackie on Jamie’s side, both handing them their cocoa.

Tyler tips his head to rest it on Jamie’s shoulder.


	5. Keeping My Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, finally done.
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes.

  
  
Around midnight, they start trying to decide where everyone is sleeping, Tyler keeps giving Jamie these questioning looks, face wide open.   


Jamie isn’t sure what he is asking, though.   


Paul says goodnight to everyone, heading to the hotel he’d booked a room at already, and Jordie and Jenny plan to sleep in Jordie’s old room in Jamie’s house.   


Jamie’s parents offer to get a hotel, but Jamie tells them to take his room.   


“Where are you sleeping, then, baby?” Heather asks, running her fingers over his ear and through his hair.   


“I think Tyler wants me to to stay here,” he says softly to her.   


She looks like she’s about to protest, but doesn’t.   


“We’ll be back over here at 11am, got it?”   


Jamie nods and he hugs her, kissing her head.   


He looks up at Tyler, meeting his eyes and goes to him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder, which catches his mom’s attention.   


“Can I borrow him for just a moment, Jackie?” Jamie asks politely.   


“I suppose,” Jackie smiles, patting Jamie’s hand.   


He smiles back before tugging Tyler down the hall to the downstairs bathroom, shutting them both in.   


“You do want me to stay, right?”   


“Yes, Jamie, I very much do.”   


“Okay, good. I told my mom I was so her and my dad can sleep in my room.”   


“I can put mom in the downstairs guestroom and the brats can sleep in the den.”   


“Okay,” Jamie nods.   


Tyler’s hands snake around Jamie’s middle and he leans close to whisper in Jamie’s ear, “Nobody will be able to hear us in my room, you know…”   


Jamie shivers and grips Tyler’s sides, pulling him back to look him in the eye.   


“Y- You sure?”   


Tyler nods and says, “You’re still up for it, right?”   


Jamie nods.   


“Not too tired?”   


Jamie shakes his head.   


“How’s your knee?”   


“Its fine.”   


“You’re sure?”   


“Tyler, I swear it is fine.”   


Tyler nods, squeezing Jamie tighter.

Jamie doesn't necessarily have to let Tyler know that he snagged Tyler's tablet on the way to the bathroom and looked up how to clean himself really good while in the shower in preparation for their night ending this way.   


They come out of the bathroom and say goodnight to Jamie’s family as they head over to his house.   


Not too long after, Tyler’s mom and sisters say their goodnights as well, heading to bed.   


Tyler lets the dogs out again and after they do their business, he fills up their treat balls.   


The moment they’re distracted, he grabs Jamie’s hand, dragging him up to his room, kicking the door shut behind them, pinning Jamie against the door as he kisses him hungrily.   


Jamie’s shaking fingers grip Tyler’s biceps, digging into them as he whines into the kiss.   


Tyler breaks the kiss to step back and tug his hoodie up over his head, throwing it aside and then doing the same with his shirt.   


Jamie runs his hands up Tyler’s arms, gripping his shoulders and pulling him back against his chest, kissing him roughly.   


Tyler slides the zipper of Jamie’s hoodie down, immediately reaching in to run his hands over Jamie’s smooth skin.   


He slides his hands up to push the hoodie off Jamie's shoulders and they let it fall to the ground before stumbling toward the bed, almost missing it entirely.

Tyler barely acknowledges the awkward flop onto the bed as he keeps his mouth latched to Jamie's, climbing onto him.

Jamie's hands clamp around Tyler's biceps, holding him in place as he steadies himself and tries to scoot further back, still barely sitting on the bed.

They get scooted back after a struggle and Tyler pushes Jamie back so he is laying, and Tyler begins kissing his jaw and neck, and sucking on his earlobes.

Jamie moans softly, fingers pressing marks into the back of Tyler's arms.

“Jesus, what's got into you, Seggy?”

Tyler huffs a laugh into Jamie's collarbone and says, “I need to show you how fucking much I love you after everything today…”

“What do you-”

“You almost died. I hit you. I acted like an asshole. I got upset with you earlier because I was scared and wouldn't let you explain…. Take your pick.”

Jamie pushes Tyler up so he can look him in the eyes and says, “So this is an apology?”

“No… A little… It's less of an apology and more ‘making up for being an idiot’... I guess,” Tyler laughs. 

Jamie stares at him.

Tyler stares back and finally says, “Also, I'm pretty excited to fuck you.”

Jamie barks out one of his awkward, dorky laughs that Tyler loves, which is definitely not sexy at all, but it's so endearing and so Jamie that Tyler breaks into a ridiculous smile that kind of hurts his mouth.

Tyler leans down to slowly kiss Jamie.

He moves a little slower when it comes to advancing this time, taking his time to trail his lips and tongue all along Jamie's jaw, neck, ears, and collarbone, stopping with his lips to Jamie's left shoulder as his hand makes it's way down over Jamie's stomach and to the waistband of the shorts.

Jamie's breathing is shaky and Tyler hooks his fingers in the waistband, stopping there as he looks up at Jamie.

Tyler sees immediately how nervous Jamie looks and he stays still.

“Jame…”

“Wh-What is it?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm good.”

“You seem nervous…”

“That doesn't mean I want to stop. Or that I don't want to do this,” Jamie says, sounding so earnest and certain.

Tyler chews his lip and finally asks, “What can I do to ease your nerves, baby?”

“Keep going. Keep making me feel good and safe with you.”

“Okay, but-”

Jamie puts a few fingers over Tyler's lips and says, “Stop over thinking, Ty. Trust me.”

Tyler nods and kisses Jamie deep and slow as his fingers toy with the waistband.

Jamie slides his hands down Tyler's back, one sliding back up to his shoulderblade, the other resting on his hip before sliding down into Tyler's shorts, squeezing a cheek.

Tyler whines into Jamie's mouth, sliding his hand down into Jamie's shorts, stroking his fingers over the light hair.

Jamie moans soft and shaky into the kiss as he tips his head at a different angle to deepen the kiss and Tyler gently strokes his fingers along Jamie's length, sliding his palm over the tip.

That gets a deeper moan out of Jamie, who breaks the kiss to tip his head back.

Tyler presses kisses all over Jamie's exposed throat as he circles his fingers and thumb, slowly and loosely pumping Jamie's length.

Tyler's mind still boggles at how thick he is, and he almost wishes he was going to be getting that inside him again, but being inside of Jamie, doing what nobody else ever has to him… That idea is pretty damn enticing to Tyler.

He begins slowly kissing his way down Jamie's chest and stomach, giggling when Jamie shivers at the ticklish spots.

By the time he gets down to the shorts, he's pumping Jamie at a pretty decent speed, still a little too loose and dry, but enough to be teasing, like brushing his fingers over Jamie's itch without scratching it.

He lets go and slips his hand out, tugging the waistband, and Jamie lifts his hips so Tyler can tug them down to his ankles, letting Jamie kick them off as he places kisses on Jamie's hips.

He wastes no time getting his mouth on Jamie, sucking along the shaft to the tip before sucking it into his mouth, one hand one Jamie's hip, the other running up and down the inside of Jamie's thigh.

Jamie lets out soft moans as Tyler slowly starts working his mouth over the length of his cock, and he tries to watch as Tyler's lips stretch wider and wider the more he takes.

He's in awe as Tyler's cheeks hollow and his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, a bit of hair falling over his forehead as he slowly slides more of Jamie's cock into his mouth each time he bobs his head down.

Jamie's hands tangle into Tyler's hair, gripping as Tyler sucks particularly hard.

Tyler whines and enthusiastically dips his head down, taking Jamie's whole length in between his lips.

Jamie moans, tipping his head back as Tyler sucks slowly up his length, swirling his tongue around the tip, and Jamie gently tugs Tyler's hair.

Tyler moans around Jamie, whose hips buck a little, and Tyler sucks all the way back down again, starting a rhythm of slowly sucking up and down Jamie's entire length.

He eventually speeds up his torturous pace when Jamie starts to squirm, and Jamie's soft moans are like a symphony.

Tyler's puts his hands on Jamie's wrists and hips, and once Jamie releases the fistfulls of hair, Tyler pulls off with a loud, wet slurp.

He looks down at Jamie's flushed, sweaty body, head tipped back as he pants, and grins, reaching over into the drawer beside his bed.

Jamie's eyes flutter open and Tyler leans down to press a searing kiss to his lips as he finally pulls out the tube from the drawer.

He pulls back, still hovering over Jamie, and grins when Jamie's eyes open.

“God damn, Segs…” Jamie pants before swallowing and softly saying, “My turn?”

Tyler shakes his head and says, “Not yet, baby. Not done,” then presses a quick kiss to Jamie's lips before settling back between his thighs.

God, Tyler loves these thighs.

He presses a kiss to the inside of each thigh as he spreads Jamie's legs a little further apart.

As Tyler slips his lips back over Jamie's tip, he pops the cap on the tube and squeezes lube onto his middle and index fingers, slicking them up before placing his free hand on Jamie's hip, sucking deeper.

He strokes his ring and pinky fingers across Jamie's balls, slowly working back, sliding his thumb from behind them to just between his cheeks, he slides the hand on Jamie's hip down after it, stopping to massage Jamie's balls a little more before sliding his palm flat under Jamie's cheek.

Jamie takes the hint with a soft, “Oh”, and lifts his hips a little, whimpering as that makes Tyler slide Jamie's cock further into his mouth.

Tyler massages around Jamie's hole a little with a warm, moist finger and Jamie is immediately surprised at how good that feels.

Tyler makes a noise like a question and Jamie just softly moans out a ‘yes’.

At that, Tyler's middle finger starts pressing into him, and it's very weird at first- not necessarily bad, but weird.

He squirms and Tyler stills his finger, sucking Jamie deeper into his mouth again.

Jamie feels himself relax and Tyler's finger slides deeper, pressing in until he's knuckle deep.

Tyler's mouth works expertly as Jamie adjusts to the feeling and after a moment, Tyler's finger suddenly crooks a bit, hooking inside of him.

Jamie gasps and Tyler twists his finger a bit as he keeps curling it and starts pulling it back out before sliding it deep again, pressing in and curling his finger again as he sucks the tip of Jamie's cock steadily and deliciously.

After a few moments, Jamie is adjusted to the feeling and gasps out Tyler's name.

Tyler slows everything and Jamie can tell he is looking up at him.

“More, baby…” Jamie shivers as he says it, still kind of surprised how badly he wants it.

Tyler's lips curl around him into a smile and he slides out of Jamie, pulling off of him and rubbing Jamie's thighs, says, “Roll over.”

Jamie does, and lets Tyler situate him with a pillow under his hips before Jamie suddenly gets a kiss, followed by a bite on his right buttcheek, making him yelp a little.

Tyler giggles and leans up over Jamie, bracing himself over his body and mumbles into his ear, “You want me to show you how good my mouth feels first?”

Jamie can feel Tyler's cock through the shorts against his ass and he is suddenly overwhelmed with how much he wants all of this.

He lets out a little whine and a nod, Tyler's grin pressing against the back of his ear.

“Okay baby. Did you clean up in the shower?”

Jamie nods, blushing a little.

“Good boy,” Tyler says low, making Jamie shiver.

Tyler kisses a trail from Jamie's shoulderblade down to his buttcheek, nipping at the other this time and gently spreading them apart.

“God I love edible lube,” Tyler giggles.

Jamie didn't know that was a thing. He assumed, but he wasn't sure, and isn't surprised that Tyler has it. (Jamie will eventually find out that there is even bacon and cheeseburger flavored lube, which sounds totally disgusting.)

He looks over his shoulder a bit and says, “Wh-What flavor?”

“Chocolate Cherry.”

Before Jamie can say another thing, Tyler licks a slow stripe between his cheeks, dipping his tongue into the hole.

Jamie moans low and long, brain shorting out slightly.

Tyler does it again a few more times, faster, before stopping for a second, and Jamie is breathlessly gasping Tyler's name, pawing at the pillows.

“Yeah?” Tyler grins.

“Fuck. Yes…. Yes, definitely yes.”

Tyler chuckles and says, “It's good, right?”

Jamie nods furiously and says, “Yes, you were right about it.”

Tyler laughs happily and says, “Baby, I've barely even started.”

Jamie moans at the thought, but it gets caught in his throat as Tyler smacks his ass hard enough to leave a mark for sure.

Tyler's tongue stripes between his cheeks a couple more times, tongue swirling and darting as he goes, before he presses his lips against the hole and plunges his tongue in.

Jamie cries out, burying his face in the pillow he's gripping as Tyler starts flicking his tongue in and out.

Suddenly, Tyler's pushing his middle finger back in as he keeps licking.

Jamie's heart feels like it's going nuts and he can't catch his breath.

Shit, he is going to die here with Tyler's tongue and middle finger in his asshole.

But then Tyler slides his index finger in beside the middle finger and he swears he is seeing stars and knows he's babbling nonsense, he can hear it, but he can't stop.

Tyler pushes his tongue deeper beside his fingers as he crooks them and presses them deeper.

He pulls his tongue back, flicking it around the rim as he sharply twists his wrist and Jamie feels all of the remaining air be punched out of his lungs and his body spasms in pure pleasure.

“There?” Tyler asks, voice low and thick.

Jamie nods frantically, gasping and whining.

Tyler begins a merciless barrage on that spot, still licking around the rim where his fingers are disappearing.

Jamie manages to get enough of a breath to sob out, “Tyler, please.”

Tyler stops and softly says, “Too much?”

Jamie nods helplessly against the pillow.

“Okay, baby… I'll ease up.”

He slowly massages his thumb up Jamie's perineum as he presses kisses along the curve of Jamie's left cheek to the small of his back.

“Okay… I've caught my breath now,” Jamie laughs.

Tyler chuckles and kisses the small of Jamie's back again, saying, “I didn't mean to go so intense right away, but… I did tell you it was good.”

“Yeah, you undersold it, honestly. I definitely did not think it would be this fucking good.”

“Well, but give my skill some credit, too. Not everybody is going to be as good as me at eating your ass, baby.”

Jamie laughs and wriggles back against Tyler's fingers.

“Yeah?” Tyler smirks, sliding his ring finger in beside the other two slowly.

Jamie moans low and long as Tyler slowly slides it in until he sinks it to the knuckle.

“Damn,” Tyler says softly. “That was so hot, Jame…”

Jamie just shivers and breathes hard in response.

Tyler slowly slips the three fingers in and out, stretching Jamie gently until he's begging Tyler again, and he slides them out, wiping them on a tissue from the nightstand.

Jamie whimpers and Tyler smiles, giving Jamie's ass a light slap before leaning down to really go to town with his tongue and lips as his free hand not spreading the cheeks massages Jamie's balls before stroking up the shaft to the tip.

Jamie starts shaking, so Tyler slows to a stop, licking one last stripe all the way up.

Tyler watches Jamie's taut muscles in his back and thighs relax and he runs his hands up the long, smooth expanse of Jamie's back before moving to stand and take his shorts off.

Tyler stands at the end of the bed for a moment, admiring the sight of Jamie stretched out naked on his stomach, legs sprawled and ass suspiciously wet and sticky.

What a view.

Jamie catches his breath and rolls halfway to look at Tyler as he enjoys this and before Tyler even really processes it, Jamie is moving, turned and crawling toward him.

Jamie kisses his chest and stomach, looking up at him from under his eyelashes, and Tyler feels a pool of warm desire and lust low in his belly as he watches Jamie lower his plump lips.

After teasing for a tortuous minute, Jamie finally gets his lips around Tyler's tip, sucking deep.

Tyler tangles his hands in Jamie's hair as he picks up speed and works down, gradually taking Tyler's whole length into his mouth.

Tyler watches for a while, but eventually, he tips his head back and lets out little gasps and soft reassurances to Jamie about how good he is.

Jamie's hands are firmly planted on the bed, but when Tyler rocks his hips forward just slightly, Jamie moans.

Tyler cups Jamie's head just behind his ear and the hinge of his jaw, slowly pulling back and gently rocking his hips forward, thrusting into Jamie's throat.

He squirms, but takes it and whimpers, body melting a bit.

“You like that, huh? When I fuck your mouth? You want me to, don't you?”

“Mmm-hmmm”, Jamie moans around Tyler's cock.

Tyler starts to gently rock his hips back and forth, letting Jamie slowly adjust and once he does, he begins sucking hard on Tyler's cock as it dips into his throat.

Tyler's eyes roll back as he tips his head back, jaw dropped in a mixture of awe and ecstasy.

After a few moments, Jamie brings a hand up to Tyler's hip and Tyler stops as Jamie pulls off, coughing a little.

Tyler kneels on the bed, petting Jamie's hair and kissing his forehead.

Jamie meets his eyes and smiles, leaning in to kiss him.

“God, that was so hot.”

Jamie nods and says, “Yeah, it is. But now I want you to actually fuck me…”

Tyler grins, still running his fingers through Jamie's hair.

“Also, I'm pretty sure I have beardburn on my ass…”

Tyler laughs and says, “But you love it.”

“I do…”

Tyler kisses Jamie again, pushing into him to push Jamie backwards and he crawls on top of him, holding his jaw in each hand as he does.

Jamie's hands grip one of Tyler's arms and one of his hips, and he goes to his back easily.

Tyler breaks the kiss long enough to ask, “How do you want this for your first time, baby?” softly, mouth pressed against Jamie's jaw.

“What do you think is best?”

Tyler doesn't miss how nervous he sounds.

“Whatever you want is best, I'll be good to you no matter what position, honey.”

“Like this?” Jamie finally asks, quiet and shy.

Tyler grins against his cheek and says, “Of course.”

He presses his mouth back to Jamie's and blindly gropes around for a condom in the drawer, finding one and tearing open the wrapper.

Jamie breaks the kiss to look down and say, “Do we need…?”

He meets Tyler's eyes and Tyler starts to immediately say, ‘Yeah, we do’, but stops.

He laughs a little and Jamie gives him a weird look.

“I guess we don't, huh?”

“I don't want to. If either of us need it, it's a bit late now, anyway.”

“Yeah, I feel like I can still feel your come dripping out of me. Like, I can't get over that feeling. I've never been on either end of it bare. I feel like… it's going to be really intense to see mine running out of you…” Tyler shivers at the thought.

“It's… a lot. I'm still kind of reeling over it.”

“You are in for a treat on this end, baby, because I honestly never felt so claimed by anyone. No bitemarks or scratches or anything have ever got me like that,” Tyler grins, throwing the condom to the side and leaning back down to kiss Jamie as he pulls his hips, dragging Jamie into the position he wants.

He stops to maneuver a pillow under Jamie's hips and when Jamie rolls his eyes at this, Tyler just kisses his nose and keeps fussing, but more dramatically.

Jamie finally just grabs Tyler's wrists, yanking him until he's leaned down enough to kiss and Jamie's arms slip around Tyler's shoulders.

Tyler runs a hand up to Jamie's jaw, cupping it as he kisses him.

Their cocks slide against each other and it snaps both men back into a more urgent mindset after a more subdued moment.

Jamie's hands get up into Tyler's hair, tugging gently and Tyler moans softly, breaking the kiss and mumbling, “You ready, Jame?”

Jamie nods and presses a quick kiss to Tyler's lips before Tyler sits back and moves until his length is pressed firmly along the crack of Jamie's ass and Tyler watches Jamie chew his lip.

The gesture reminds Tyler that Jamie has never done anything even vaguely sexual with another man before him, and that he's definitely never been fucked by one. It floors Tyler how much Jamie is giving him so quick and trusting so much.

“It's okay, baby. I got you, okay?” Tyler says, running his hands down Jamie's side's to his hips.

Jamie smiles and nods at Tyler. 

Tyler smiles back and lifts Jamie's left thigh up, resting it on his hip and he squirts more lube onto his palm, stroking himself with it.

Tyler watches Jamie watching from where his head is propped up before slipping his hand down to gently spread Jamie a little more as he presses his tip to Jamie's hole.

Jamie shivers and Tyler smiles, saying, “Breathe, honey.”

Jamie inhales shakily and as soon as he exhales, Tyler pushes into him, sliding slowly but steadily until he bottoms out, head hung forward as his jaw drops open and his eyes flutter shut at how tight Jamie is around him.

Jamie wasn't sure what he expected, but it's instantly overwhelming.

It's too much and it kind of hurts and is uncomfortable. He fights the urge to tell Tyler to stop or to push him back.

Tyler stops inside of him, stilling to let Jamie adjust, and Jamie is thankful for that, but he squirms and lets out a little noise, and a moment later, Tyler is pulling back.

And he's apologizing.

Jamie opens his eyes to see Tyler looking worried and Jamie just grabs Tyler's hips, holding him still.

“Stop, no…. I… I just need a moment, I'm okay.”

Tyler doesn't look entirely convinced.

“It's my first time, I need a sec,” Jamie laughs.

“Well, I know that… I just don't want to hurt you and I thought… I thought you were trying to get me to stop…”

Jamie shakes his head and says, “Maybe just move really gently? And let me adjust like that?”

Tyler nods, obliging by slowly rocking his hips forward.

Jamie's hands go to Tyler's wrist of the hand on the bed and the hand Tyler has gripping Jamie's hip as his head tips back.

After a moment, it suddenly clicks and Jamie lets out a shaky, soft moan.

Tyler smiles rolling his hips a little more confidently, still slow, but thrusting deeper and stronger into Jamie, who moans, back arching up slightly.

It's enough to show Tyler the shift from pain to pleasure in Jamie's body.

He changes his pace to pull further back, thrusting in deeper and a little more forceful each time, being attentive to Jamie's body language, watching for any sign that it's not okay, but he never sees it.

Jamie's face is bliss and ecstasy, so Tyler lets himself go, getting wrapped up in how good Jamie feels instead.

Jesus, he feels incredible.

Just sliding into him almost took Tyler's head clean off.

Tyler slides his hand up to Jamie's chest, letting it rest there before grabbing Jamie's hand, tangling their fingers together and pinning it to the bed.

He does the same with Jamie's other hand after a moment, so he is both holding Jamie's hands and also pinning both down at his shoulders, elbows bent beside him.

Tyler watches Jamie's back arch and his head tip, exposing his neck in a long gorgeous arch that Tyler wants to lean forward and taste, but he doesn't want to give up this angle yet.

He does place soft, wet kisses all over Jamie's chest and stomach, keeping up a slow but powerful thrust, Jamie seeming to be loving it.

After a while, his thrusts get more forceful and he slightly picks up the pace, Jamie's heels digging into his lower back.

Tyler drops his head forward against Jamie's chest as he finds that perfect rhythm and pace he wants, panting against Jamie's sweat slick skin, and he swears, mumbling to Jamie about how good he feels.

Tyler doesn't know how much time passes, as he just gets lost in the pleasure, but eventually Jamie moans his name, sounding like he is trying to ask him something.

Lifting his head, Tyler pants out, “Yes, baby?”

“Can we-...”

Tyler slows his hips to a stop and lets Jamie swallow roughly and ask, “I am in heaven… but I wanna try another position…”

“Anything you want, baby,” Tyler says, kissing Jamie's chest and sliding out of him gently before crawling up to kiss him deeply.

Jamie smiles into the kiss and when Tyler pulls away, Jamie says, “You feel so fucking good by the way. This is incredible.”

Tyler grins and says, “I wish we could switch minds for a minute so you could get a real idea of how delicious and intoxicating it is to be with you, seriously.”

He muffles whatever Jamie was about to say in another kiss before pulling back to ask, “What position do you want to try next?”

Jamie chews his lip for a minute, then blushes, moving confidently despite his shy expression.

He gets to his knees, bent toward the footboard, gripping it as he leans slightly over it, looking back at Tyler, who grins and gets up behind him, plastering against him to press a kiss just below his ear.

“Very nice…” he purrs before sucking and biting on the shell and lobe of Jamie's ear.

Jamie shivers and gasps gently, and Tyler pulls his hips back enough to spread Jamie and slide back into him, making them both moan at the new angle.

Tyler's forehead rests against the back of Jamie's neck as he fucks into Jamie powerfully.

Jamie's knuckles turn white as he grips the footboard, and he tips his head back and to the side, Tyler moving to trail his hot, wet mouth along Jamie's neck and shoulder.

After a few moments, Tyler presses his forehead in between Jamie's shoulderblades, moaning out, “Jamie, can I speed up, baby?”

“Yes… Whatever you want, Ty,” Jamie murmurs, distracted.

Tyler shifts and starts thrusting faster, moaning loud.

He can feel himself slipping, knowing he's not going to last.

Slipping his hand from Jamie's hip, Tyler slips his fingers into Jamie's gasping mouth, and he sucks on them as Tyler starts mumbling low and dirty in his ear, flattening his palm in front of Jamie's mouth, telling him to lick.

Jamie obeys so Tyler slides his hand down and begins pumping Jamie's throbbing, leaking cock.

It doesn't take long to get Jamie off, as sensitive as he is now.

He arches back against Tyler, coming hard across the footboard, and Tyler gently kisses his neck as Jamie shakes through his orgasm.

Tyler eases Jamie back forward so he isn't holding all of Jamie's weight up, and starts pounding into him with desperation.

He feels himself growl into Jamie's shoulder before he hears it and thrusts one more time before coming hard, deep inside of Jamie.

It makes his head swim even more.

He leans against Jamie, not meaning to make Jamie hold up both their weight, but knowing that he will.

Tyler presses loose, messy kisses to Jamie's shoulder, eventually running his hands up and down Jamie's shaking forearms that hold them up against the footboard.

“Shit, baby… you just blew my mind… I think I lost a year off my life,” Tyler laughs gently in Jamie's ear as he kisses the soft velvety hair just above it.

Jamie huffs and looks back, smiling an easy, warm smile and looking deliciously flushed.

Tyler wants to bottle that look and keep it for himself when he's sad.

“A year off your life?”

“Yeah, well… the best stuff always does, right?” Tyler grins, slowly sliding out of Jamie and laying him back, leaning over him to smile down at him. “But it's okay, because I think you just gave me a year back with that smile.”

Jamie rolls his eyes, laughing, and Tyler dips down to press a kiss to his lips.

“I thought being a sappy, cheesey dork was my M.O…” Jamie mumbles against Tyler's lips before he presses another kiss to him.

Tyler smiles and says, “I can be sometimes, it just comes more natural to you.”

They lay kissing slowly for a while before Tyler runs his fingers up the back of Jamie's thigh, feeling how sticky and wet it is.

He pushes Jamie until he's laying on his side and Tyler looks at the mess he made in awe.

Jamie shivers and laughs as Tyler runs his fingers through it his own come all along his thighs and ass.

Tyler tucks himself up against Jamie, spooning him, arms tight around Jamie's torso, and kissing his neck up to his ear before snuggling his face into Jamie's neck.

“Mine,” he mumbles.

Jamie smiles and holds both of Tyler's wrists.

  
  


-A Week Later-

 

Jamie stands in the locker room, halfway listening to John, who is sitting in Radek’s stall, talking about a movie he saw about how rare getting shipwrecked and stranded on an island is so it makes Jamie and Tyler rarities or something.

“That's so interesting, Klinger,” he deadpans, getting a laugh out of Jason.

John stops, not instantly getting the joke, but knowing when Jamie is teasing him.

“Well, it- I think so… it is…”

John looks for help to Radek, standing patiently beside his stall, waiting for John to move

Suddenly, Jamie has a lot of weight thrown on his back and he tenses to not fall forward face-first into his stall.

He looks down at the arms snaked around his chest and sighs as Tyler's face presses against his shoulder.

“It's been a half hour, Seggy…” he mumbles.

“Still missed my fave,” Tyler whispers.

Jamie smiles and shakes his head before squeezing Tyler's wrists.

“Half hour?” John asks, loudly.

Jamie had forgotten he was sitting so close.

“What? Secret breakfast meetup? Why do I never get invited?”

Tyler unhelpfully starts choking on his laughter so Jamie just sighs and says, “We’ll invite you to breakfast Klinger…”

Jason decides to be helpful at this moment and says, “Klinger, why don't you give Faks his spot back so you can both get ready for our first practice with Segs and Cap back?”

After some bickering, which distracts enough that Jamie and Tyler can give each other some looks, John goes to his own stall, and Jamie smiles at Jason.

“Thanks, Spez,” Jamie says softly.

“Don't thank me yet, I have a heaping bag of ‘I told you so’ to unpack on you,” Jason chuckles, nodding his head to where Tyler has gone to his stall, but hasn't taken his eyes off of Jamie.

Jamie hides his blush by looking down to take his shoes off.

At some point, they should tell the guys that they got more out of being stranded on the island than a tan, and maybe take John to breakfast.

But for now, they're still on a kind of island, and Jamie doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> HELP!
> 
>  
> 
> I have a new one shot Jamie/Tyler AU I'm working on, but I need some advice. I feel like I have no ending for it, and I have no title.


End file.
